Guns & Roses
by babyspice939
Summary: Prequel is out! Go to my page and read it! Now! Mwahaha! After Hinata's Cousin dies, the gang he was in puts her in the gang's debt for all the money Neji owed. But what if she fell for the leader of her gang's rival? What if her boss fell for her?
1. Prologe

Hola. New story everyone. That means a new font! That, and my program automatically goes to this font, and it was getting annoying changing it. so yeah. Plz enjoy. Reiview if you wish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any incredibly cool action scene that is similar to any movie.

Prologue

"God damn it Neji! That is the third shipment you've lost this week!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled. "Do you know how much money we're out?"

"Look, I will pay you back every cent! We got ambushed by Kyuubi at the meeting area. There was nothing we could have done!" Neji defended.

Sasuke put his hand to his raven hair and sat down in the old chair. The stress of losing over 10 grand in only a week in drugs was getting to him. He was lucky that Gaara was a reliable member, otherwise, they would all be broke, or worse dead.

Neji knew that if Sasuke was stressed, that it would affect the whole gang. But what could he have done? How did the Kyuubi know that all of these shipments were coming in? They were there to ambush every one! This was no coincidence, there was a snitch. And they had to find out who it was before we lose any more people and money. But Sasuke was in no condition to hear the news. Neji decided to head home to his cousin.

Hinata's parents had died recently of illness. Some suspect they were poisoned, but it was never investigated. Her sister, Hanabi, had also died, but not from illness. She was unlucky enough to be hit by a drive-by that wasn't meant for her. It was amazing how Hinata didn't fall into depression because of all of the people she loved dyeing. With no one else to turn to, Hinata came to live with Neji about a year ago.

Neji however disagreed with the idea of his sweet cousin moving in with him. He told her on a number of occasions that it was too dangerous, and that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Hinata always just rolled her eyes and put on a small smile. She claimed that she was a big girl, and that she could take care of herself. After all, she was eighteen. Only a few months younger then Sasuke, the leader of Red Eye. (a/n: not the medicine)

Neji isn't a person who would lie, Hinata has changed from when she was younger. Her once short, pixie-like hair now reaches to her waist. Her tomboyish appearance faded with her new curves. She had wide but not too wide hips, a flat stomach, and at least small d-sized breasts. Hinata's look was one that many women would kill for. Neji worried about that the most.

A beautiful woman such as Hinata isn't safe in a town like this. A gang-infested town where crime and murder is an everyday thing. Neji often asked himself what got him into this "so called" life of his. After his father's murder he had turned to gang related activity and he must have killed several. But the justice in this town wasn't much. As long as no civilian was hurt, the police didn't involve themselves with gangs. Wise choice.

Neji had arrived at home to see Hinata in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Welcome back Neji" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Hn" Neji said while taking a seat at the dining room table.

"I know what that sound means. You got into it with Sasuke again didn't you?"

Hinata was not oblivious to her cousin's doings. She knew very well what he was and what he's done. She had even met a few members before. Sasuke and Gaara were two of the most frequent that came to visit. She learned how hard Sasuke was on Neji and didn't like it. Neji had often told her of Sasuke's mistakes, and how Gaara always cleaned up the mess. It's not that she didn't like Sasuke, he was just strange. Whenever he was here, he was completely serious and stoic. But if Neji left the room, he would stare at her, which always made her blush a little.

"We've lost another shipment to Kyuubi. Every single one this week has been ambushed. And we're losing a lot of money." Neji said.

Hinata's eyes widened. She knew of Kyuubi. The rival gang to Neji's.

"That usually means that someone is ratting you out." Hinata said calmly while placing the cooked dinner in front of Neji.

"That was what I was thinking, however, Sasuke might be reluctant to belive it."

"For the sake of the on coming delivery and the lives of his members, he should better believe it." Hinata said while sitting down and starting to eat.

"The next delivery is tomorrow. Coincidence or not, there is no time to avoid another ambush."

"Well, then get some extra muscle to escort it."

Neji looked at her. It's almost scary how good her ideas are.

"I will tell Sasuke tomorrow."

The Next Morning:

Neji woke up and got ready in a hurry. If he notified Sasuke ahead of time, their might still be a chance to save the truck. He ran to the door and to the car and drove tot he usual meeting place. Neji bolted inside to see Sasuke and Shino conversing.

"Sasuke! I am almost positive that the truck delivering the drugs today is going to get ambushed! The Kyuubi has a man on the inside feeding them information."

Sasuke froze on spot."What?! Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." Neji said. "We need to get some people down there to escort the truck!"

"Well everyone else is gone! You're the only one who can still get down there in time to defend it." Sasuke said.

"Me alone isn't nearly enough people to defend it! They will have every member of Kyuubi waiting for us!"

"If we get you the right weapons, you will be able to do it." Sasuke said. Shino went into the back room and came back with a large duffel bag.

"The bag has all of the weapons and ammo you need" Shino said.

Neji didn't like the idea of going alone, but he knew he was too far in debt not to go. Once you are a part of Red Eye, you really are all in. Neji took the bag and entered his car to catch the truck mid-way before it's stopping point.

He made his way down the boulevard to see the white semi he was looking for a few cars ahead. He pressed on the gas and drove along side the truck. After a while of driving he could see the alleyway approaching.

The truck turned into the ally. Immediately after, loud gunshots and screams could be heard. Neji folded down the roof of his car to be a convertible, he put on his bulletproof jacket, and he took out a rocket launcher from the bag. He feverishly pressed on the gas and slowly turned down the ally. he didn't drive all the way down it, but enough for them to be in range. He could see the numerous gang members with the tattoo of a nine-tailed fox on their upper arm. The one and only, Kyuubi gang. Neji took the rocket launcher and aimed at the firing gangbangers. In one shot, he cleared a good fifteen of them. But a blast that big couldn't go unnoticed. They had seen him.

In a matter of minutes cars were coming into the alleyway, boxing him in. He aimed his launcher at the cars blocking the way and fired. Setting the cars ablaze. Neji pulled out a semi-automatic from the duffel bag and fired at the screaming gang members who were on fire from the previous blast. One by one each fell in a bloody heap. After he was sure he had eliminated them all, he stepped out of his car to see the truck driver...dead.

The only way to save the shipment is if he drove it himself. Neji climbed up into the truck and started driving to the checkpoint. It only took a minute before more cars started showing up. They started firing wildly at the semi. Neji took out his semi-automatic again and fired back, however it was too late, the truck caught fire.

Neji panicked. The truck was going to blow, but then he saw something. The leader of Kyuubi himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

If he were to die, it would be like cutting the head off a person. Kyuubi couldn't survive without him. Neji drove the flaming truck as fast as he could towards the spiky haired blonde. If he was going out, he was going out with a bang. BOOM!

It was the wrong blonde.

Hinata froze in place. The glass she was holding in her hand fell to the floor with a large shatter. She turned her heal and ran out the door.

She arrived at the scene where a reported exploded semi was found. It took her only a few minutes to get there because of her speeding. On the scene, there were firefighters and several people on stretchers. Hinata looked to her right and saw a newswoman talking into the camera about what was going on. Hinata listened intently.

"The unlicensed semi had a reported 60,000 worth of marijuana and other substances used as drugs. It was all set on fire after repeated gunshots to the engine. The driver has been identified as Neji Hyuuga, a local gang member. He died due to the explosion."

Hinata's eyes became wide and tear-filled. "No."

This can't be right!

Hinata ran over to an ambulance and saw several Kyuubi members on stretchers and some were dead on the street. She looked over and saw the body of Neji Hyuuga. He had several third-degree burn marks and his body was a crumpled heap. Hinata no longer restricted the tears willing to fall. _' Neji '_

Hinata looked into the crowd that was being barricaded from the scene to see Kiba. She smiled, her best friend was exactly who she needed to see.

She started running towards him but immediately stopped herself. She gaped at the sight she saw on Kiba's upper arm. The tattoo of Kyuubi. Hinata knew that Kiba was a member of Red Eye, because that's how she knew him. This could mean only one thing, Kiba was the snitch.

Hinata walked up to him with tears falling freely from her eyes. "How could you?!"

"Hinata? What are you doing here? What are you talking about?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. In one swift movement her arm came up and practically ripped Kiba's sleeve off.

"That! You are the snitch! How could you betray me like this?! I thought you were my best friend!"

"I didn't betray you Hinata, I betrayed Red Eye. I would have died sooner or later with them. Red Eye relies so much on their drug trafficking only to not notice it was their biggest weakness." Kiba said.

"But you did betray me. It's your fault Neji is dead! He was so kind and nice to you! I will never forgive you for this!" Hinata yelled as she started storming off.

"Hinata wait!"

"Burn in hell you traitor!" Hinata yelled as she took off for her car and drove away.

_' I guess this means from now on, I'm doing things alone. No more trusting people. No more hurting. I'm on my own now.'_

And that was how Hinata's hell started.

Sorry about the lack of NaruHina. But it will come up. This is just the Prologe to show you how the story started. Naruto didn't die when Neji ran his truck to him. If he died, the point of the story would be lost. It was a similar civilian. Oh well, thanks for tuning in.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is the first real chapter. The one before is just some additional information. This chapter doesn't have that much NaruHina either. But it will come! Trust me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Hinata stepped inside the humble apartment. It pained her to even come in here. Hinata went into Neji's room. It was perfectly neat. She walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his shirts. Not bothering to change her clothes, she laid down on Neji's bed. She held the shirt to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

Hinata awoke to the sound of excessive banging on the front door. She arose and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Shino and Kankuro from Red Eye. Hinata was suspicious on why the two would show up knowing that her cousin was dead.

"What do you two want?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke wants to see you." Shino said with no expression. Probably because his round sunglasses and his jacket hid most of his face.

"Why would Sasuke want to see me?"

"You can ask him when we get there." Kankuro said. He grabbed Hinata by the wrist and dragged her to the car. She was pushed into the backseat while the other two entered the driver and passenger seats. Hinata watched out the window to get an idea of where they were going. Hinata had never actually been to Red Eye's hideout before. Neji went several times, but she had never went herself.

They pulled up in front of a warehouse looking place. Outside on the door was the symbol of Red Eye, the so-called "Sharingan". Rumors had surfaced that Sasuke's eyes were like that, but he wore contacts to hide it. Kankuro got out of the car first and went to her door. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her out roughly. He then grabbed her wrist again and brought her inside.

Hinata looked inside and saw that the place was outlined with weapons. Guns and kantanas were hanging on the walls. Most were mounted like trophies. The warehouse itself was a very dark wood, almost black. Probably due to mold and lack of upkeep. Overall, this place was a solid 10 on the scary-meter.

Around she could see where members just smoked and conversed amongst themselves. There, by the wall in the far corner was Sasuke. He was talking to Gaara, probably about something important. As she walked over, Sasuke's head turned to face her. Her eyes showed fear and hesitation of approaching him. While his own expression remained stoic and cold. When she reached the two, Sasuke began to speak.

"Hinata right?" Hinata nodded. "Well, this might be interesting to hear, but as Neji had probably told you, we are out a lot of money. I blame every ambush on your cousin Neji for his incompetence. And even before the ambushes, he still owed us a lot of money. Since he can no longer pay us back, that leaves us with you."

Hinata's expression changed from scared to infuriated. _' Incompetence__! Neji was the best hit man they had! He did every job they asked of him! They couldn't possibly place all of this money on me! '_

"You are now solely responsible for paying back every cent owed to us."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "Well Mr. Uchiha, in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have all of this money you're asking me for."

"Despite what you think, I am fully aware of that."

Gaara snickered. "Maybe we should throw her in the hoar house on main street. Sakura could use the company."

Hinata became frightened again. _' Anything__ but that! Please, anything but that! '_

"No." Sasuke said.

It's not that she wouldn't be good at "that end" of the business. But the thought of someone else touching her, violating her, making her scream, was enough to drive Sasuke insane. Sasuke didn't really care about her, but he did lust for her. If that was going to happen, in would be with him damn it!

"I have a different idea in mind."

Hinata looked at him skeptically, and a small part of relief. "What are you suggesting?"

Sasuke smirked. Rare occurrence. "I want to see if Neji's talent with a gun is genetic. I want you to help us get our money back from Kyuubi."

Gaara turned to him with surprise. "You can't be serious, she doesn't know the first thing about being a member! She can't even handle a gun!"

Sasuke looked at him, unfazed but stoic. "Even Sakura knows how to handle a gun, she can be taught. Besides, her looks could work to our advantage. No one would suspect someone like her working for us."

Gaara thought about that for a moment. "You have a point I guess. It would be a big advantage in our next plan." He paused for a moment. "If she accepts, that is."

Hinata looked at the two for a moment. "Do I have a choice?"

"Actually yes, you can work with us, or Sakura. Your choice." Gaara said.

Hinata sighed. "Fine, I will help you."

Sasuke nodded. "Shino will teach you how to work with a gun tomorrow. Then from there, its up to you."

Hinata shook her head in agreement and began to walk out. Sasuke turned to look at her. "One more thing, come with me."

Hinata turned and followed Sasuke into a backroom. Inside, she saw a muscular looking man with tattoo's up his arms and one long one across his neck. Sasuke approached the man. "She needs a tattoo, somewhere less noticeable would be nice."

The man nodded to Sasuke and motioned for Hinata to go over there and sit. She sat on the steel stool in front of the man and his sharp-looking tools.

"Move your hair so I can see your neck." The man said hoarsely. Hinata obliged without question. The man took a needle-looking thing and started to tattoo her neck.

When he was done, he gave her two mirrors so she could see it. It was the tattoo of Red Eye, the sharingan. It was smaller than the tattoo everyone else had. And it was in a different place, everyone else's tattoo was on their back and it took up almost all of it. Her tattoo was similar to Sakura's except hers was on her wrist, but it was the same size. It would be described as the size of a thumb-print. The man took a white pad and put it over her tattoo.

Hinata got up and rubbed her neck, it itched and it felt like it was on fire, but she couldn't touch it because of the pad. She then walked out the door and Sasuke followed her.

The two came out into the parking lot, but before Hinata went into her car, Sasuke stopped her.

Hinata looked back at him curiously. "Is there something else I am supposed to do?" Hinata asked looking at him innocently. Her eyes seemed a little bit bigger and they sparkled with a lavender tint. It was turning him on.

Without saying anything, Sasuke led her into a dark ally that was too narrow for cars to fit through, it was pretty small, but not too small. The two walked down until they reached the darkest part of it. The end of the ally was blocked off by a large brick wall. Hinata looked at him wondering why he would bring her here, there was nothing down here. Sasuke looked around to make sure there were no people heading his way then he looked back at her.

Her long and dark hair fell gracefully on her shoulders with her bangs lined up with her eyebrows. Her lips sparkled slightly due to the gloss she was wearing. They were teasing him.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's waist and pushed her against the wall. Without time to react, he pushed his lips against hers. Hinata was blushing furiously and tryed pushing him away, but to no avail. His hands went underneath her shirt to her stomach, he moved his hands back and forth on her stomach giving her shivers and making her gasp. She tryed pushing away, but her arms were then pinned over her head by Sasuke's hand, Hinata was so confused on what was going on, she forgot that her mouth was open from her gasp. Sasuke advantage of this and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He explored her mouth, across her teeth, to her throat, across her tongue. He lifted his free hand back to her stomach and went upwards to the edge of her bra. He was about to slip his hand under when he heard footsteps.

Sasuke pushed away from her so his hand was to his side, but his other one was still holding her hands. His mouth went to her ear and whispered.

"This...never happened."

Sasuke then left to see the footsteps to see that it was Gaara. He left the ally with Gaara, leaving a struck Hinata against the wall.

_' That__ bastard was going to rape me! Holy shit! Neji how could you leave me with this bastard! Why did you leave me now?! '_

Hinata thought to herself as her breathing becoming unsteady as she slowly comprehended what just happened. What the hell?! Sasuke hardly showed any interest in any girl! If he wanted ass, he would just go to Sakura! What did he want from her?! _' Neji__, you were right. You were right all along. What have I gotten myself into? _Hinata needed to relax, she had to calm down. She took a deep breath and went to her car and drove home.

Next Day:

Hinata got up at 6:00 a.m this morning. She had to learn about how to shoot a gun from Shino today. From meeting him in the past, she knew he was a morning person. After she was ready, Hinata headed out the door to the meeting place.

She walked out of the car to see Shino, but not just him. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro's older sister was there too. Almost reading her mind, Shino spoke.

"Temari will be helping me teach you. She is very experienced as an assassin and can help you find you attributes and best gun for you."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Lets get started then!" said Temari. She held out a small pistol. "This will let us know the best type of gun for you."

Hinata took the pistol from Temari's hand.

"Aim for the wooden figure over there, then pull the trigger."

Hinata shut one eye and lined up the barrel of the gun to the bulls eye over the wooden figure's heart. She pulled the trigger back, with a loud crack the bullet peirced right through the bullsye. Hinata shot a few more times, each making it perfectly in the center.

"You have impressive accuracy." Shino said.

Temari smiled, "Accuracy is good, but speed is better. Try aiming and shooting a little faster. In a real life situation, you would be taking to long to aim, and thus, dead."

Hinata nodded and quickly aimed and shot, again, each perfectly in the center.

"Well, you have a pistol down pretty good, try this." Temari said while handing her a semi-automatic. It was the most common for drive-by's because you could use it one handed.

Hinata gave the pistol to Temari and took the gun. She then took aim again and shot. The power from the shots almost threw her backwards.

Temari almost burst out laughing. "Ok, you're not a power person. I guess you should stick to a pistol." Temari nodded her head. "Well, you are good now. Not enough for the big guns, but enough to defend yourself."

"You are ready for the mission." Shino said.

Hinata glanced over to him. "What mission?"

Temari smiled."You'll see. It's going to be fun!"

Hinata didn't like Temari's idea of fun. This probably meant it was suicidal.

"Will I be able to pay off my debts?" Hinata asked.

"That and more!" Temari cheered.

"If everything goes well." Shino added. "We need to get down to the warehouse and tell Sasuke you're ready."

Temari nodded. "Come on Hinata! We're going in my car!" Temari grabbed the sleeve of Hinata's shirt and pulled her towards Temari's red Cadillac. Shino left in his black Honda Element. (cough. toaster. cough)

Temari and Hinata drove off towards the hideout.

The two entered the old dumpy warehouse. Inside, Hinata saw Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and even Sakura sitting at a table conversing. Temari went and sat in her usual seat on the table.

Gaara's head looked at Hinata who was still standing. "Just who we wanted to see."

Hinata walked over to the large group and faced Gaara. "What do you need me for?"

Gaara smirked. "You are our key element in the heist were going to pull."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "Heist?"

Kankuro nodded. "Kyuubi runs a casino up north of here, and were going to take every damn cent!"

Hinata couldn't say she was entirely caught off guard. I mean when you're in a gang you have to expect this kind of stuff right? But she was worried, if they were caught, Kyuubi could pull a few strings to make sure every one of them spent a lifetime behind bars. She couldn't afford that. But if she didn't, God only knows what Sasuke will do to her. Hinata looked over to Sakura and felt a twinge of pity.

Sakura was a very pretty girl with her whole life ahead of her, until she fell in love with Sasuke. Being the cold, insensitive, bastard that he is, he tricked her into working in a hoar house to get him money. To this day, she has no idea she is being deceived. Either that, or she was in some serious denial.

"Well, what am I supposed to do for this heist you're going to pull?"

Gaara began, "It might be risky, but we aren't going to rob this place all James Bonds style. We don't have the money, time, resources, equipment, or even planning for that. So we will have to do it the old fashioned way."

"And that would be?" Hinata asked.

"Intimidation. Me, Sasuke, Kankuro, Shino and Temari are going in first and holding the place up. While you and Sakura slip past us and head up to the safe. If you get into any trouble, Sakura will back you up. But you need to make it to the safe. Then you will come down with all of the cash you can grab and we head out."

Hinata nodded. "Ok, when will we do this?"

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said calmly.

"Ok."

Temari looked at her. "So your in it then right?"

Hinata shrugged. But then nodded.

Sasuke smirked. _' Things__ are going to be very interesting with her here.'_

Temari went into her weapon holster around her waist and pulled out a pistol that was the same she used just a while ago.

"Here, you will need this tomorrow."

Hinata took the gun from Temari's hands. Holding a gun made her nervous, like if she even held it, that she would get shot at and die. It was a killing machine, no mercy, no forgiveness, just shoot and kill. That wasn't like her at all.

"Ok then, we do the heist tomorrow morning. Everyone get some sleep." Sasuke said and he walked out of the hideout.

She had better be ready for this tomorrow. Otherwise, she will be in a shitload of trouble.

That took forever to type! Damn! Well next chapter will have some NaruHina in it. It's just that I need to establish the whole "Hinata is in a gang thing" And I have to you know, introduce the characters and stuff. Well anyways, I think i'm going to like this story. he he he. : )


	3. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter actually does have some NaruHina in it. So yeah. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So you cant sue. ha ha.

Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes fluttered open to have the light from her window shine on her. '_ This__ is the big day. Do or die. ' _

Hinata got up and wore jean capris and a black tank top. Around her waist she put a gun holster Temari had given her yesterday, along with the pistol. She pulled her long and dark hair into a high pony tail with her two usual strands out that framed her face. Hinata looked in the mirror one last time and headed down stairs.

Hinata opened the door to leave and froze. Sasuke was waiting for her in a black convertible looking impatient. Hinata wanted to keep a distance from him as much as she could, but he looked like if she didn't get in the car, he would get out and drag her in himself. Hinata reluctantly walked over to the car and stepped inside.

Hinata didn't want an uncomfortable silence for fear that he might snap, so she decided to start. "Um..where is Gaara?"

"Would you rather him pick you up then me?"

_' Much__ Rather.' _"No, I just rarely see you without him." Hinata said while turning to look out her passenger window. The wind was blowing her ponytail back so you could clearly see the tatoo on her neck. It took a few minutes before Sasuke realized he was staring at her. He tried to pull his gaze to the road, but found it extremely difficult. She was too memorizing. He resisted the urge to take her then and there. But they had a job to do, and it meant they had to get there on time and prepared.

After a while, Sasuke and Hinata pulled up in front of the casino. The two exited the car to see everyone already there and waiting. Shino was hiding behind a car with binoculars scoping out the area. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that there was a problem with his plan.

"They are here."

"Who is here?" Hinata asked while trying to see the casino doors herself.

"Kyuubi." Shino paused. "They are standing outside the casino. I have seen a few enter it too."

Sasuke remained emotionless. "What do we do?" Shino asked.

"We can't back out now, we go through it as planned."

Gaara looked at Sasuke in surprise. "That's too risky. Our chances of this working were cut in half the moment they showed up. Plus our odds were never good to begin with."

Sasuke glared at Gaara. "We will continue as planned." This opportunity was to big to pass up. For all they know, this could be the best time to go through with a heist.

Gaara shrugged and gave up trying to convince him this was a bad idea. Of all the times to listen to him, it would be now. Sasuke keeps forgetting that Kyuubi is as big or bigger of an influence then they were. They have as many members, they have as many weapons, and they had a confident leader who was a little too headstrong. They were evenly matched to say the least.

The group took their guns out of their holsters and prepared to charge at the awaiting gangsters. Sasuke and Gaara fired first. Clearing out a few before they even realized it. The two continued to fire at them. Each one fell to the ground either dead, or severely wounded. Then Shino, Kankuro, and Temari charged after. They shot at the ones who didn't die due to Gaara and Sasuke's bullets. Finally Hinata and Sakura came after. The first two waves of people had taken care of any members outside the casino. It just made it easier for them to enter and get to the safe.

The group entered into the main area. The gang had already held up all of the dealers and customers. Some were hiding under the blackjack and roulette tables to avoid gunfire. Sasuke held a gun to a dealer and looked over at the two. "The safe is at the top of the stairs in the room to the right." Hinata and Sakura nodded and headed up to the room. Sakura went up first until she was stopped by Rock Lee. A Kyuubi member who Hinata knew of because he always wanted to prove himself to her cousin. He never did get his respect or recognition. Sakura took out her gun and aimed it at Lee. "Hinata! Go up to the safe! I will hold him off."

Hinata ran down the right hallway with her pistol in her hands. She saw the small room down the hall. All of the lights were off and it was incredibly dark. She entered the room with a lot of hesitation. It was so dark she couldn't see the hand in front of her face. She held her pistol straight forward, extending her arms so straight, you could balance a ruler on them. Before she realized it, she heard a loud sound from behind her and realized the door had been shut and she couldn't see anything. She squinted a little bit enough to make out the figure of a man at the door. She figured it was the one who shut it. Hinata could also tell that this person held a M-4 in his hand aimed in her direction. One sudden movement and she was dead.

The man flipped on the lights. Hinata's eyes widened in fear when she saw who it was. Naruto Uzumaki himself. The leader of Kyuubi and the person her cousin had aimed to kill in his suicidal crash of the burning semi. From the fear, her hands began to shake ever so slightly, making it hard to aim her gun.

Naruto studied her face intently. The fear in her eyes made it look like she had just seen a ghost. Her hands with the pistol were shaking, but she looked like she was trying to stop to get aim, but she was too frightened. She looked way too innocent to be in this kind of business. But he still didn't lower his guard.

"You have never killed anyone before have you?" Naruto asked her. Hinata's breathing became heavy. Naruto's gaze fell to her rising and falling chest. He couldn't help but notice her body, it was almost too perfect. Which raised his questions.

"What is someone like you doing working for Red Eye?"

"I...have many debts to pay." Hinata said. Her eyes narrowed at him, was he going to kill her or not?

"That makes sense. Sasuke has you under his control."

Hinata sighed. It was true. But what could she do? She had to do this. Sasuke was a powerful person. He could do whatever he wanted to her and God knows he won't get any jail time.

Naruto inched closer to her. Hinata stood frozen in place. She was still too afraid to do anything. Naruto frowned at this. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. But he wasn't sure why.

His hands went to her head and pulled out her ponytail. His fingers ran through her hair tenderly. His mouth went to her ear and whispered. "He doesn't deserve someone like you." His voice sent shivers down her spine. Her gaze looked away from his piercing blue eyes. "Why do you care?"

Naruto's hand came to her cheek so she was looking at him directly. "Because you are too beautiful for a bastard like him. He has a million girls lined up to get in his pants. You are different from those other girls. I can tell."

Hinata let out a small smile. "How do you know? We just met."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her comment."Give me a little while. Then I will know for sure." Naruto then brought his lips to hers.

Hinata gasped at his sudden movement. She wasn't sure why, but she did feel a strange attraction to him. She really didn't know how to react to that.

Naruto licked her bottom lip asking for permission. Hinata was still struck, but she forgot everything that was going on around her and opened her mouth. Naruto slipped his tongue in her mouth and tried to get her to kiss back. Hinata let out a small moan at his actions. A fox-like grin made its way to Naruto's lips as he kissed her.

She wasn't sure why she wasn't pulling away like before with Sasuke. He was forceful and brutal towards her. But Naruto was passionate and held an unusual amount of kindness towards her. But her thinking was disrupted when she heard police sirens outside. Looks like the gang missed a person.

Sasuke began to get the group out and he was getting angry that Hinata still hadn't come down with the money yet. Sasuke ran up the stairs for Hinata. "Hinata, do you have the cash yet?!"

Naruto slowly pulled away slowly. "Hinata huh? Well I don't want you to get in trouble with that bastard. Whenever you get sick of that asshole, look me up." Naruto headed over to the window. Hinata looked at him confused. "You're not going to stop me from taking the money?"

Naruto shrugged. "There isn't much in the safe. It was a plan to kill Sasuke because I figured he would be the one to come in here and try to steal it. But take what you want." Naruto then jumped out the window (a/n: Holy shit! they are on the second floor!) and ran off.

Hinata couldn't face Sasuke empty handed. She grabbed as much as she could from it. Packet after packet with money. _' Not__ that much in the safe huh? This is more money than I have ever seen in one place! '_

Sasuke opened the door. "We have to go now! Come on!" Hinata nodded and took the bag with the money. Hinata followed Sasuke into some back hallways that she hadn't seen when they entered. They led the two to the parking lot and the two quickly got into the car. They were able to get out of the building without getting caught. The rest of the gang had driven off already which just left Hinata and Sasuke. The two drove off without the cops noticing.

Sasuke looked at her. "Well, how did we do?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"How much money did we get?"

"Um..I'm not sure, it was too much to count."

Sasuke nodded. "We will count when we get back then."

The two pulled up to the hideout. Hinata carried in the bag. When they entered, everyone was sitting at a long table. Sasuke grabbed the bag from Hinata and poured in on to the table. After a while of counting, the total came to $30,000.

Gaara was still in shock that this actually worked. But he couldn't complain.

Sasuke looked at everyone. "Not as good as I would have hoped, but it's a start. It will be enough to re-start our trafficking again."

Hinata's ears perked up. "Wait, maybe we should, um...try something else?"

Everyone turned their heads to Hinata showing their shocked expressions.

"What I mean is...um...we shouldn't invest so much money in it. I mean...it's what killed Neji."

Sasuke's eyebrow curved upward in confusion. "What else do you suggest?"

Hinata knew she had his attention, if she could save another life by presenting her ideas, why shouldn't she?

"Um...You can buy out local businesses. That way you can get the income. And you can also do other illegal stuff other than trafficing. Like insurance fraud, being hitmen, since the only girl you have is Sakura, you can snatch some girls from other gangs."

Temari smiled an evil smile. "Or all of the above. She has a point. We could get rich from getting into property."

Hinata smiled. "I even have a few places in mind."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, lets go see them then."

Sasuke and Hinata drove around to the places Hinata said would be wise to buy.

1.) Was a print shop. It printed newspapers but with proper hacking, could be used for counterfeit.

2.) Was a coffee shop on a street corner that had good business.

3.) Was a marina so they could travel by boat and not get harassed by the police on the road. And if they still wanted to traffic drugs, it was safer than on the road.

Lastly 4.) Was a local nightclub that received hundreds of people a day. It had a steady income of money, it was good to have an alibi for, and it was a good place to have their new hideout rather than that ugly warehouse.

With all of this new property, Red Eye now owned the entire town. Now, they were no doubt a formidable match for Kyuubi. Hinata also worried about this new power. If they owned all of this property, there would be more than likely get caught in 10 times more gang wars for this land. Sasuke would have to make sure he was at the top of his game if he wanted to be a match for Kyuubi.

Another chapter, another hour of typing. (-.-') Troublesome. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Yawn.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up. Yeah. whatever. Enjoy or die! Jk. You can enjoy it though

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Hinata had laid down on her bed. Stress had been getting to her lately. Sasuke had started to become more reliant on her ever since she told him how to spend his money. The income had almost tripled since purchasing all of that property. Sasuke was quickly becoming a millionaire. And that scared her.

Money made people do crazy things. Plus Sasuke was already crazy. She was so glad he hadn't tried anything like before when she agreed to join this gang. Hinata was also a little bit disappointed she hadn't seen Naruto since the heist. He told her that there wasn't that much money in the safe, but he lied. Why would he let her take all of that money knowing that she would take it and that it would be a massive blow to his empire? It didn't make sense.

Hinata got off her bed to hear the door downstairs knocking. She went and opened the door to see Temari. "Hey Hinata, can I come in?"

Hinata smiled, "yeah, come in!" Temari and Hinata had become close since they were both members of Red Eye, the only difference was Temari was in it by choice. Hinata went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Temari watched her actions intently. "So what's up?"

Hinata looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You've seemed to have a lot on your mind lately."

Hinata nodded while taking a drink from her glass. Temari's eyebrows furrowed. "So spill it."

Hinata sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Temari let out a smile and nodded.

Hinata told Temari everything that happened in the safe room between her and Naruto. That he kissed her, and offered her to leave Red Eye for Kyuubi.

Temari's eyes widened. "You're probably disappointed in me huh?" Hinata asked.

"Are you kidding! You are the single greatest member ever! Do you know what this means?!"

Hinata looked at her extremely confused. "Umm...no."

"Naruto Uzumaki himself trusts you! He doesn't believe that you are committed to us! This is our way of getting back at that bastard!"

"I'm still not following, what are you saying?" Hinata asked.

"You can be our spy for Kyuubi! This will be payback for what they have done to us!"

Hinata shook her head in disagreement. "I can't do that Temari. If I were to 'join' Kyuubi, I would have to see Kiba, and everyone else who was responsible for my cousin's death. I don't want to be a traitor like him. If there is anything I am grateful for, is that I haven't seen him since the day Neji died."

Temari looked angry at Hinata's response. "You are being really selfish here! That bastard is responsible for killing your cousin! Don't you feel any need to avenge him?"

Hinata looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"Kiba played you like an idiot and you are just going to let him get away with that!" Temari was at the brink of yelling.

Hinata's eyes became tearful. Everything Temari said is right. Kiba pretended to be her friend just so he could try to take down Red Eye at her expense.

"If anyone in the world deserves revenge, its you." Temari said while sounding deathly serious. She stared at Hinata right in the eye to show her disapproval in Hinata's reaction to her proposal.

Hinata took in a deep breath, "I will think about it." Temari nodded.

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime Hinata. We might never get a second chance at this. Neji would be disappointed if you turned this up." Temari walked out the door without a second glance.

Hinata sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and began to think. _' Would__ Neji be let down if I didn't do this? He would have given anything to take down Kyuubi. He died for that single purpose. I think this is what he would have wanted. _Hinata took a long sip of her water._' But__ is this what I want? '_

Hinata got up the next morning and drove down to the club, which had people dancing to the loud music. She made her way to the bar, and the door that lead upstairs to the gang's usual meeting place. We got past the bouncer and walked up the stairs. When she made it to the last stair, the whole gang was staring at her.

Sasuke stood up, "Temari told us something interesting Hinata." Hinata's eyes widened. _' Oh__ god, she didn't! __' She_ looked over to see Temari. Temari moved her lips to say "I didn't tell him everything."

Hinata was inwardly relived that she didn't tell Sasuke that Naruto kissed her. But still, she must have told him about his offer in an attempt to convince her to take it.

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto was always too confident and cocky for his own good. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while. Hinata, if you do this for me, consider all of your debt re-paid."

Hinata's ears perked up. _' All__ of my debt, re-paid?! I can't possibly pass up an offer like this.'_

Sasuke walked over to her and leaned in close to her face, "Is there anything else you want that will convince you to do this?"

Hinata had to make the decision now. If she didn't take his offer and spy on Kyuubi, Sasuke would kill her without a second thought. Even if he didn't, anyone else in this gang would. She would be stuck in a gang that would want her dead every day she was there. If she did, she would have to betray the only person who had been remotely kind to her. Not to mention, she would have to face Kiba, and see him on a daily basis. And god knows, work along side him. She shuddered at the thought. Even though Naruto had been kind to her, she can't ignore the fact that Kyuubi is responsible for Neji's death. That alone is enough to tip the scales in Sasuke's favor.

Hinata looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "I will do it." Hinata said. _' For__ Neji. '_

Sasuke nodded and leaned off of her. "You will start tomorrow. After that, the only members of the gang you are allowed to see, are the ones who will see you to pick up information. If you recive any sudden news, you will call Temari and she will tell me immediately afterwards."

"But he said ' seek him out ' how do I do that?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not sure, just hang around Kyuubi's usual meeting places. I'm sure you will see someone sooner or later."

Hinata looked at him. "But what if they kill me, or don't believe I am telling the truth."

"Naruto seriously believes that you would join him. I'm sure his members know you are a person of interest. If not, they will think of you as a civilian. Kyuubi doesn't hurt civilians."

Sasuke couldn't help but be a little jealous of Naruto. Hinata would spend who knows how long with him, and he hasn't had any alone time with her. But the chance to take down his rival was too good to pass up. He will make damn sure his plan worked.

Hinata nodded and headed towards the stairs. "I guess I will see you guys when I see you." She walked down the stairs. The only bright side to this was she would never have to do this again. She headed home to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

Hinata woke up and got ready fast. Temari gave her a call and told her too look extremely sexy. Hinata didn't like the idea of wearing provocative clothing, but Temari said it was the best way to guarantee her safety. No one in Kyuubi would touch a hair on her head if she looked good. Hinata put on a white boat neck that showed off her shoulders. She couldn't stomach a skirt, so she wore her usual dark jeans. She put on a black choker with a stone dangling down. Hinata blow-dried her hair giving it extra volume. Lastly, she put on some old and faded sneakers since heels made her trip. Hinata headed out the door and drove to a local bar that was designated Kyuubi territory. Little did she know, that Sasuke was trailing behind her in his car.

Even though this could endanger the mission, he had to know that his plan was going on schedule and working. He watched her pull up to the bar and step out of her car. She looked...hot? Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes off of her. He almost completely forgot that he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for anything that could be endangering his plan. The wind blew her silky hair like in a photo shoot. She was enough to make any guy lose his mind over her. Best part about it was, she had no idea. That made her all the more easy to get.

Hinata stepped inside the bar to see several people drinking themselves into a coma. She worked her way through the crowd and keeping an eye out for the identifying tattoo. She walked to the edge of the bar and saw a guy with a dark spiky ponytail who looked like he was half awake and a brown haired chubby guy with a scarf around his neck. They were the only people in the bar with the tattoo, so she took a deep breath and walked over.

Hinata slowly approached them and took a seat next to the two. The one with the ponytail looked over at her curiously. Hinata got up from the seat and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, is this seat taken?"

The guy just shrugged, took another sip from his drink, and muttered something about being troublesome. The chubby one next to him looked at her, "no, its fine. I'm Chouji and this is Shikamaru."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you two. Umm...I was wondering if you two could help me with something."

Shikamaru put his glass down and sighed. "What do you need help with?"

Hinata let out a small smile. "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki. He made me an offer and told him to search him out. I was hoping you could help me find him."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow and faced her. "You're looking for Naruto?"

Hinata nervously bit her lip and nodded.

"Ech, troublesome. We know where he is. We will bring you to him."

"Really? That would be great!"

Chouji and Shikamaru got up from their seats and Hinata followed them into the parking lot. Chouji looked towards Hinata before entering the car. "Look, not to be disrespectful, but his location is kind of a secret. So you're going to half to ride with us. And you're also going to have to wear this." Chouji said while lifting his hand to show a blindfold. Hinata nodded in understanding and entered the backseat of the car and let Chouji tie on the blindfold.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw them putting on the blindfold. That must mean they are going to Kyuubi's hideout. If he were to follow them, they would know Hinata was fooling them. So the only thing he could do was watch as the car took off with Hinata.

Hinata sat in the backseat with her hands in her lap and her blindfold in place. The car was in silence for the 45 minutes it took to get there. The car stopped and Shikamaru exited the car and helped Hinata out of the car and took off her blindfold. Hinata took advantage of being able to see and scanned the area. She saw a huge house in front of her and noticed that they were on a hill. If you looked over the side, you could see the whole town below. She figured Kyuubi must be rich in order to afford such a home. She also noticed people with guns pacing around the house. Some on the roof, on the ground, and one in front of the door leading inside.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Naruto is inside, its too troublesome to bring you to him ourselves so you're on your own. It's pretty big so if you get lost, just ask some of the guards on the inside."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much! You guys were a big help!" Chouji smiled and Shikamaru nodded.

She walked over to the door and stepped inside. The room she entered had high walls and a tall ceiling with a chandelier hanging from it. It was a round room with sparkling white tile that covered the floor. Even the entrance was more elegant than any other place she has ever seen before in her life. She walked through the large circular room to the opposite door and walked though. This room was much larger than the other one. She was facing a wide staircase with velvet red carpet. At the top of the stairs, they separated into two different hallways that bordered the walls and surrounded by railings. You could go up there and look down to see the entrance where Hinata was. Right at the top of the stairs was a pair of double doors that were closed. Hinata assumed it was an office. She walked up the stairs to the doors and knocked.

"It's unlocked." she heard a voice say from inside the room. Hinata slowly opened the door and walked inside. Without looking at the person she said, "I'm um... looking for Naruto?" Hinata's eyes drifted towards the person.

"You're looking at him." Naruto said with a cocky smile.

Hinata smiled back at him. "I want to take you up on your offer. I don't want to be a puppet for Sasuke like everyone else." A part of that was true, she didn't really want to be Sasuke's puppet who he could just order around. Which was exactly why she was doing this.

Naruto nodded. "Good choice, Sasuke would have killed you when he was through with you. He is a cold-hearted bastard." Naruto paused and looked at her. "Hinata right?"

Hinata nodded. "Welcome to Kyuubi." Naruto said while extending his arm and hand to shake hers.

She stared at his hand for a while before raising her own confidently and shook his hand.

Naruto smiled at her. "I almost didn't think you would come. Kiba talks a lot about you."

Hinata's eyes widened at the sound of her former friends name. Then they narrowed showing her anger and rage. "Really? Hmph."

Naruto looked at her curiously. "You don't like him do you?"

Hinata looked at him through the corners of her eyes. "If there is one favor I can ask of you, it would be that I never have to face him. I never want to see him again."

Naruto shrugged. "You know, he only says the best things about you. Until you called him a traitor."

Hinata looked at him with a fire burning in her lavender eyes. "He is a damn traitor! He pretended to be my friend. He took advantage of me, and he killed my cousin! He betrayed me and everyone else who ever believed in him."

"But didn't you betray Red Eye too?"

Hinata sighed. "This isn't about Red Eye, its about me. He betrayed me. He gained my trust, and used it to kill the only family I had left." Hinata now had tears coming from her eyes. "You don't know how it feels to trust someone and them stab you in the back!"

Naruto looked at her hurt expression. "I do."

Hinata looked up at him with tears still coming down her face "huh?"

"You maybe surprised, but I know how it feels for you to befriend someone and they just betray you, like you meant nothing to them." Naruto paused. "I'm sorry about your cousin Hinata. I would do anything to undo it. I won't make you face Kiba." Hinata smiled while a tear slowly crept down her cheek. Naruto put his thumb to her face and swiped away the tear. "Don't worry about it ok?"

Hinata nodded. "Good" Naruto said. He cradled her cheek with his hand and slowly brought their lips together for a kiss.

This is my favorite chapter so far! Yay!!!!! Looking forward to my next chapter? me too. so wait.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi people! I am so sorry about all of the misspellings. I use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check, and I type so fast I can't read it. Plz forgive me! I will try harder! Also, someone asked me if there will be any other pairings, the answer is yes. There will be a little bit of ShikaTema for sure. but I'm not sure about any other. i might as the story gets farther along. But if you want any couple let me know, i might put it into the story if it doesn't interfere with the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

Naruto slowly pulled away from the kiss. He took Hinata by the hand and guided her down the stairs. "I'm guessing you'll need a place to stay right?"

Hinata slowly nodded. "Red Eye knows where I live. It would be dangerous for me to stay there."

Naruto held an inward smile, he was looking forward to having Hinata stay in the house with him. "Alright, there is a spare room somewhere that you can stay in."

She smiled at him. "I would appreciate that." Naruto led her into a large bedroom with a king-sized bed and a huge bathroom. Her whole apartment wasn't as nice as this room. The walls were painted a sky blue with white picture frames with photo's of landscape. She noticed a large, 52 inch, wall-mounted, TV. that was viewable from the bed. Hinata looked back at Naruto. "I can't stay here. I couldn't possibly afford this."

Naruto smiled. "Relax, I won't charge you. Stay as long as you like!"

"But..." Naruto interrupted her. "Hinata, you need a place to stay. It's my fault you are in this whole mess, the least I can do is live you a decent room."

Hinata walked towards the bed slowly. She stopped midstream when she comprehended what he just said. Hinata turned her head to face him. "How is this your fault?"

Naruto looked at the ground and brought his gaze back to the lavender-eyed girl. "If it wasn't for me, your cousin would still be alive." Naruto paused to see Hinata's reaction. She seemed unfazed so he continued. "Because of me, Sasuke took out his frustrations on you and forced you to do whatever he wanted. I caused all of your misery."

Hinata walked up to him and put her arms around him. She brought her head close enough to his ear so he could hear her. "It's not your fault. Kiba did it out of choice. He could have refused if he really wanted to. Sasuke wanted me to pay back the money because he is a prick. None of it is your fault."

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "You are just trying to make me feel better."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it isn't true."

Naruto slowly released her with a smile still apparent on his face. "I'll have someone pick up your stuff. Where do you live?"

Hinata sat down on the large bed. "The apartments on North side, number 102." Naruto nodded. "Ok" He left the room and slowly shut the door as to not make a sound. Hinata fell back on the bed. She was about to fall asleep when a thought came into her mind.

_You maybe surprised, but I know how it feels to befriend someone and them only hurt you in return." Who was the friend that stabbed him in the __back.__ I wonder...'_

Hinata couldn't sleep with this new thought in her head. She got up from the bed nd decided to look around. Hinata opened the door and walked out. She headed down the hall to see Shikamaru and Chouji talking to a girl. She had long, blonde hair in a ponytail that reached past her waist. She had never seen the girl before or heard much about her. Hinata reluctantly walked up to the three. Shikamaru turned around to see Hinata. "Oh, you are that girl again."

The girl with the blonde hair turned around to face Hinata. She had crystal blue eyes. Only a shade lighter than Naruto's.

"Oh, hello." Hinata said while smiling and with a small wave.

The blonde smiled back. "Hi! You must be new here. I'm Ino Yaminaka."

Hinata looked down at the ground. Her shyness was taking over her. Without making eye contact she replied. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata looked up at Ino.

She was wearing a bikini top under an oversized leather jacket that was left unzipped. She also wore a light shade of blue jeans with holes in the knees. She looked like a badass barbie. Hinata's gaze went to Ino's upper arm and saw the tattoo of Kyuubi. That confirmed her suspicions of her being a member of Kyuubi.

"So, will you be staying here?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded. "Cool! Me too! Hey, do you want to go hang out with me? It's boring here."

"Umm...sure." Hinata was inwardly cursing herself for being so shy.

Ino put on a smile from ear to ear. "Sweet! I know just the place!" Ino grabbed her hand and ran to the car outside. Shikamaru and Chouji just stood there, looked at each other, and shrugged. They both left to do some business of their own.

Hinata looked at Ino who was concentrated on the road ahead of her. "Why did you want to do something with me?"

Ino shrugged. "Well Tenten, my other friend, left out of town for a short while. Since she is the only girl in Kyuubi besides myself, it gets boring without her."

Hinata nodded. "Thanks for taking me then." She turned her gaze to the window. Her eyes widened when she noticed how familiar this area was. _' Oh__ shit! '_

Hinata frantically looked at Ino. "Where are we going?"

"To this bomb-ass club I know about." Hinata knew that this could mean trouble. Red Eye was sure to be there!

Ino pulled up in front of the nightclub and stopped. Her eyes narrowed and she slammed her hand on the steering wheel. "Damn it!"

Hinata looked foreword to see Shino and Kankuro guarding the entrance of the club.

Ino looked pissed. "I hate the fucking Red Eye! They always have to be where I am! The mother-fucking bastards!" Ino pulled out an Ak-47 and was about to take aim. Hinata quickly pulled the gun away from Ino. "Think about what you are doing! If you shoot them and miss, they will kill us! Plus there are probably more people inside that will hunt us down!"

Ino took in a deep breath. "Your right. I need to calm down."

She gave Ino back the gun. "What are you so upset about anyways?"

Ino looked at her feet. Her expression changed from angry to painfully sad. "They took my best friend away from me."

She paused. "Sakura Haruno was my best friend in the world. We were so close and we always did things together. But then, she fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I even had a small crush on him. I mean, he is hot. But Sakura obsessed over him. She was completely devoted to him. Sakura left her boyfriend to be with him. Sakura gave up everything, even me." Ino paused to wipe a tear from her eye. "But that bastard used her. He made her a local prostitute. We haven't spoken since."

Hinata looked at her with an overwhelming amount of pity. "I am so sorry Ino. I had no idea."

Ino looked at her. "Don't feel sorry for me, I should feel sorry for you. God knows what Sasuke made you do before you ran away."

"So Naruto told you, huh?"

"Yeah. You would be surprised. Almost everyone in Kyuubi knows about Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyebrow quirked. "How would Kyuubi know about me?"

"Naruto talked a lot about you after the attempted heist from Red Eye. He said he met the most beautiful girl in his life. Plus, even before Naruto met you, he knew about you because Kiba talked about you."

"What does Kiba say about me?"

"Well, in the beginning, he said he met a really naive girl who was related to Neji. He said you were incredibly stupid. No offense."

Hinata's teeth clenched. She wanted nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of her ex-best friend. _' That__ bastard! I hope he goes to hell, that mother-fucker! '_

"But then, he started to say what a kind person you were. That you would drop everything to help someone." Ino grinned mischievously. "He also said you were hot, he had a small crush on you."

"I guess this ' small crush ' must have been microscopic. If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have pretended to be my friend just to kill my cousin. He could have been a snitch without my help!"

Ino shrugged. "Well, he did come back from the scene really depressed."

"Bastard deserves it. I have nothing against Kyuubi. Just him."

Ino sighed. "Well, we can't go here. Lets go somewhere else."

Hinata nodded. "Umm... I wanted to ask something. Naruto said that he had a friend who stabbed him in the back. Who was it?"

Ino started driving to leave the parking lot of the club. "Back before all of these gangs were even formed, Naruto and Sasuke were friends." Hinata looked at her like she was crazy. "I know, weird right? But Sasuke's brother, Itachi, killed all of Sasuke's family. Everyone but him. He had never been the same after. He discontinued his friendship with Naruto so he could kill his brother. Naruto didn't want to lose his closest friend, so he came up with a plan. If he killed Itachi, Sasuke wouldn't have to, and they could be friends again."

Hinata sat quietly, listening intently everything the blonde said. "Naruto succeeded in killing him. However, Sasuke took it differently than he thought he would. Sasuke became angry, claiming he was the one who wanted to kill his brother. He said he would never forgive Naruto for that. So for revenge, he killed Naruto's parents."

Hinata took in all of this information. _' Oh__ my god! Sasuke killed Naruto's parents just because of that! Naruto just wanted to help him! '_

"And that's what caused where we are today. I was the first member of Kyuubi, second if you count Naruto. Naruto personally knew Sakura, and was devastated when she left to join Sasuke. So I offered to help him get her back." Ino paused. "After he lost Sakura, he said he wouldn't lose another person to Sasuke."

"Oh my god. I feel so terrible...Naruto."

"I think we all do." Ino said.

The two finally approached a local club that Red Eyed didn't own. Ino and Hinata stepped out of the car and walked inside. Hinata couldn't have a good time knowing all of this pain Naruto had felt. He had felt almost 10 times worse than she does, and he still felt sympathy towards her. He was an amazing person. Ino brought her a drink from the bar. "Here, come on! Lighten up! I know what I told you was pretty depressing, but we are here to have fun!"

Hinata took the glass and drank a long sip to drown her pity. But she didn't want to get drunk, so that was all she had.

The two stayed at the club for an hour. Ino was drunk off her ass, but Hinata was fine so she guessed she had to drive. Ino approached her. "You wanna hic go?" Ino was swaying back and forth. She looked like she would trip over her own feet at any minute. "Yeah, lets go."

She helped Ino into the car and they took off. Ino gave Hinata directions to the hideout from the passengers seat. When they pulled up in the driveway, Ino had a thought.

"You know, I think that hic club is hic Red Eye's hic hideout!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Um...maybe?"

Ino smiled. "I hic have to tell hic Naruto. Hurry and hic get me inside!"

Hinata helped her out of the car. "You should get some sleep first. Tell him in the morning." Ino nodded. She walked up the stairs to her room and fell asleep.

She figured she should do the same thing. So Hinata headed to her room and fell asleep.

The Next Morning:

Hinata awoke to hear two voices outside her door, conversing.

"Are you sure?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah, there were two guards outside the door and more inside. I'm sure." a female voice said.

Hinata crept to the door and listened. She figured it was Naruto and Ino.

"Well, I will go over and check it out then." Naruto said.

"By yourself?! That's too dangerous! I know you really care about her, but you could die!" Ino yelled.

"I made a promise to bring back Sakura. So that's what I will do. Trust me." Naruto then started walking away and into the parking lot to drive away.

When Hinata couldn't hear anymore, she opened the door to see Ino by herself in the hallway.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I told Naruto where Red Eye's hideout is. Now he left to check it out. But it is too dangerous! You saw how many guards were there!"

"Don't worry Ino, Naruto has done so much for me that this is the least I could do for him. I will go check on him. But can I ask something?"

Ino nodded.

"What is the relationship he has with Sakura?"

Ino bit her lip and her eyes fell to the floor. She really didn't want to tell her because she knew she liked Naruto. But she had no choice. "You could say she was his girlfriend."

Hinata put on a fake smile and nodded. "I will make sure they both come back ok?" Hinata ran to the parking lot and into her car. She had to catch up to Naruto no matter the costs. For Ino's sake, she would make sure Sakura returned to her. But not just for her, but for Naruto as well. He was such a good person.

She will do anything to make sure Naruto and Sakura could be re-united. Even at the costs of her own happiness.

Don't worry people. This is still NaruHina!!!!!! I would never let Sakura end up with Naruto in any of my stories!

I am sorry that there isn't much action in this and that it didn't answer some of your questions. This is an informational chapter. But i will answer a few of your questions.

1.) Sasuke doesn't know where Kyuubi's hideout is!! If he did, he would have stormed it and killed everyone a long time ago.

2.) Sasuke didn't see Hinata kiss Naruto on either times. He has no idea. If he did, he wouldn't have let Hinata go on this mission.

OK? There will be some ShikaTema in later chapters ok? But i am not sure about any other couple.


	6. Chapter 5

HI people!!!!!!!!!! I am going to answer some more questions because I am cool like that.

1.) I am not sure how much longer this story will go on. I have a good Idea on where this story is going to go, but im not sure how many chapters it will take.

2.) I put gaara with sasuke cuz he is like a badass in this story, so i kinda wanted him to be a bad guy. But sure! It wont change the plot if he changes sides. So yeah, give me a few chapters and he will switch to Kyuubi.

3.) NARUTO DOSENT DIE!!! I don't like it when a main character in a love triangle dies, especially when he/she is important. So Hinata and Naruto will live! I can't say the same for Sasuke though. I am not sure what i will do with him. But I am leaning towards killing him. Or Naruto killing him. I don't want to give to much away to ruin the story. So that's what you can count on for now.

Also I have been trying my best to have a new paragraph with each new speaker. So I am sorry if I haven't been doing that enough. I will try harder. Starting now. It's just occasional that I forget because I am not used to extremely short paragraphs and it seems pointless to me to have a new paragraph when all the character is going to say is "ok." but if that is really what you want. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Hinata chased Naruto in her car. She really wanted to help him so she called Temari. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Temari said.

"Look Temari, this is extremely important! They know where our hideout is and they planted a bomb there! They plan to detonate it in 10 min!!! You have to get everyone out!"

"Oh shit!!! Don't worry Hinata, I will take care of it!" Temari said right before Hinata hung up.

Temari scrambled to get everyone outside. Temari approached Sakura who was dancing with some drunk guys. "Sakura! We have to get the fuck out now!"

Sakura just kept dancing. She turned to face Temari. "What are you talking about?"

"The place is going to explode damn it! We need to get out!"

Sakura just shrugged. "Whoever who told you that is just trying to scare you. I'm not going to fall for it."

"God damn it Sakura! If you don't get out right now, I will drag your ass out of here myself!" Temari furrowed her eyebrows. She was upset that Sakura wasn't listening to her.

"I would like to see you try!" Sakura dared. She would be damned if she was going to be intimidated by Temari. She couldn't fool her.

Temari sighed. "Fine, you know what? I don't give a damn. Blow up for all I care!" Temari stormed out and went to her car and drove off. "Damn stupid bitch."

Hinata put her phone away and continued to chase after Naruto. He pulled up around the club, away from the usual parking lot, and stepped out of the car. He walked inside the club to see Sakura dancing in the middle of a crowd of drunk, horny, guys. Naruto couldn't believe what he is seeing! He couldn't let this happen, not to a friend. Naruto worked his way through the crowd. When he reached the middle of the room, he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her out of the close-nit area.

"What the hell?!" Sakura yelled. She looked up to see Naruto grabbing her wrist and pulling her off the floor. Sakura pulled out a pistol and held it to Naruto's chest. "Let me go Naruto, or I will shoot!"

Naruto looked straight into her emerald green eyes. "What happened to you?"

Sakura looked confused by his question. "What?"

Naruto shook his head. "Can't you see what that bastard did to you? You used to be beautiful, smart, and funny. But now look at you! Sasuke doesn't give a shit about you!"

"You're wrong!" Sakura yelled. "He loves me!"

Naruto became infuriated. She was being incredibly stupid. "Look at you Sakura! Would someone who loves you force you to do this kind of shit?! Has he ever even talked to you to show he likes you? Sasuke doesn't care about you Sakura, he is using you!"

Sakura fell to her knees weeping. "It's not...true, It...can't be..., You're...lying!" Sakura looked at Naruto in the eyes. They showed kindness and consideration.

"I'm not lying Sakura."

She brought her gaze down to the floor. "Oh god, what have I done? Naruto, what have I done?" Sakura was now crying hystarically.

"It's alright, it's over." Naruto said while pulling her up from the floor to hug her close.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I...I...forgot who I was."

"Sakura, come on. I will get you out of here."

Sakura looked at Naruto. She brought her hands to his face and brought it close to hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. (a/n: I am so sorry but this is nessicary!)

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, but stopped short when he saw a dark haired girl in the doorway. She had a sad smile on her face, and turned her head away from his gaze. She slowly walked out of the club without looking back.

"He deserves better than me. He deserves to be happy." Hinata said while walking to her car. Her mission was complete. She pulled out her keys, but froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hinata turned her head to see the person holding her was...

...Sasuke.

"The place is going to blow up, huh?"

Hinata looked at him wide-eyed. Her lavender eyes filled with tears. "I..I'm so sorry Sasuke. I-I wasn't thinking. I just, didn't want Sakura to suffer anymore. Naruto came over to get her."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care about that, he can have her for all I care. But what I am more interested in, is what you just said."

Hinata looked puzzled with tears still falling from her ivory cheeks. "Huh?"

"He deserves better than me." Mocked Sasuke, sounding like Hinata. "Ring a bell?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I just really believed he cared about me. But he loves Sakura. I won't betray you again Sasuke." Hinata instantly regretted what she said. But a little white lie wouldn't hurt right?

Sasuke nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Naruto is an idiot. Always was." Sasuke reached into his holsters to pull out a gun. "Now if you don't mind."

Hinata instantly knew what he was intending to do. He was going to kill Naruto while was inside with Sakura. She promised Ino that they would both return to her safely. She couldn't let Sasuke kill them.

Hinata looked through the corner of her eye to see Naruto and Sakura heading towards his car. She quickly looked back to Sasuke. By the look on his face, he hasn't seen them yet. She intended to keep it that way. Hinata was going to regret this later.

Hinata quickly pulled Sasuke's face towards her own and kissed him feverishly. Hinata slowly leaned onto him so he was forced to lean on her car to support him. Sasuke at first was shocked but then slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back, taking dominance over the kiss.

As much as she hated this, she had to make sure that the two got away. No matter the costs. Sasuke completely forgot about Naruto and focused on the beautiful girl in front of him. Which was exactly what Hinata wanted. She pulled away slowly from the Uchiha and looked at him seductively. "Let's leave, ok?"

Sasuke slowly nodded. Utterly speechless at her actions.

Hinata looked over one last time to see that Naruto and Sakura had driven away. She let out a deep breath. _' I__ always keep a promise. __Always.'_

Naruto and Sakura pulled up in front of the hideout. Naruto quickly ran inside to see Ino pacing back and forth nervously. She looked extremely worried.

"Ino, where is Hinata?!" Naruto yelled at her.

Ino looked towards the door to see Naruto and Sakura. A huge smile graced her face and she ran down to hug her best friend. "Thank god you are back!"

Naruto looked at her. When Ino finally released Sakura. "Ino, where is Hinata?" He repeated this time sounding out each syllable.

"Hinata left after you to make sure you guys came back in one piece."

Naruto widened his eyes. _' So__ that was her at the door. Oh shit. _ Naruto looked back at her. "Where is she now?"

Ino looked at him surprised. "She isn't with you?!"

Naruto looked down at the floor depressed. "I'll go find her." He slowly walked to the door. He had to get Hinata back. No matter what.

Hinata was sitting in Sasuke's car with him driving. "Sasuke? They didn't see us together, so I can still spy for you."

Sasuke shook his head. "You came close to betraying us. Naruto is a good manipulator. We can't risk you turning your back on us."

_' He__ isn't the only one who is a good manipulator.'_ Hinata thought to herself. She let out a sigh. Hinata wanted an excuse to see them again. Even if it was for a little while. But at least Naruto was happy right? She felt better knowing she wasn't going to be a burden to his life anymore. She was the last thing he needs.

"Hinata, I know you haven't been in Kyuubi long. But I know you have some information for us. So what is it?" Sasuke said.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell him anything that could lead him to killing Naruto. But he knew she wasn't clueless. Hinata had to tell him something. She stayed silent as to think of a response.

"Well, since they know our hideout. We should know there's. I know you know where it is."

Hinata sighed. She had no choice. "It's a large mansion on the hilltop on Southside. It is heavily guarded and some of the gang members stay there. Including Naruto."

Sasuke smirked. "Good. This is exactly what I needed to know."

Hinata's eyes widened. She instantly regretted telling him. _' Oh__ shit! What have I done? '_

Naruto drove around town with much haste. He went up and down streets and checked her previous home, the nightclub, any local bars he passed, and he found nothing. He was grimily worried. _' Sasuke__ is ruthless. If she was caught by Red Eye, he will kill her. __With no hesitation.__ And it would be __all my__ fault. I won't let her die! I promised I wouldn't lose another precious person to Sasuke.' _Naruto clenched his teeth. _' Hinata__ is no exception. _ Naruto pressed on the gas with twice as much effort and sped down the street.

Sasuke pulled up in front of the old warehouse. She figured they had to stay there since Kyuubi knew where their current hideout was. Hinata stepped out of the car to see the hideout. She took in a deep breath and walked inside. The first person she saw was Temari, and she looked pissed.

"Why the hell did you say the place was going to explode?!"

Hinata looked down. "I'm so sorry Temari. I didn't mean to lie. I just wanted to get Sakura out of here. She was miserable here and she is in danger.

"How did you know she wouldn't evacuate with the rest of us?"

Hinata shrugged. "A good hunch?"

Temari looked at her skeptically, but took her answer. They both took a seat with everyone else to hear what Sasuke was going to say.

"Thanks to Hinata, we know where the Kyuubi hideout is."

Temari smiled big, she looked over to Hinata. "Oh my god! I am sorry I yelled at you. You are the best!"

Hinata smiled a small, fake smile to please Temari. It was enough to fool her and she turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Tomorrow, we are going for a full-on home invasion. No one is being left behind. I want to see everyone that is sitting here right now, attending this! If you don't, I will shoot you myself."

Hinata was shocked. She stood up to face Sasuke. "Wait a minute, does that mean I am going?"

Sasuke smirked. "Anyone who can handle a gun is going. That includes you."

Hinata sat back down, defeated. _' This__ can't be good. _Hinata was worried. She knew that Kyuubi would find out sooner or later that she was working for Sasuke. But they were going to find out in the worst, possible way. She was going to be facing the end of a barrel, or she would be the one pointing it. Hinata was terrified at the thought.

_' What__ would Naruto think? What would Neji think__ Neji, would you have wanted me to do this? _He was the whole reason she was here right now. In this predicament. She couldn't help but wonder if he was watching her, judging all of her actions.

And shaking his head in disapproval.

I am sorry for all of the swearing, and the fact that Naruto and Sakura kissed. (eewwww!!!) But all of it is necessary

For those of you who are wondering why Sakura never told Naruto that Hinata was a spy for Red Eye, you will find out. But I think you know what I am getting at.

By the way, i hope that the enter key was pushed enough to your liking. If this isn't perfect, i don't know what is, and you will just have to put up with this.

I love this story!!!! He he he he.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Sorry this took such a long time. I had mid-term exams, my computer broke, and worst of all, if you are a manga reader, a tragic event happened that caused me to become only slightly depressed. But I hope you continue to read my story even though I have a thousand excuses and I'm a lazy-ass like my idol Shikamaru. All hail Shikamaru-sama!!! Jk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………….9393

Chapter 6

Hinata paced back and forth trying to think of a solution. If they invaded the Kyuubi's hideout, numerous people would die and Naruto would know she was a traitor to him. But if she ran away, Sasuke would track her down and drag her back kicking and screaming.

_'Maybe if Kyuubi knew they were coming?'_ Hinata thought to herself.

If she told them she was being held hostage, and overheard their plans, then they would never know. But this war was inevitable; nothing she could say or do will keep Sasuke from going on a full scale home invasion. The least Hinata could do was have them prepared.

Hinata picked up her cell phone and looked at it. She bit her lip nervously and dialed.

"Hinata? Is that you? We have been worried sick!! Naruto has been out searching for you for hours! Are you ok; you're not hurt are you? Where are you?!" Ino screamed through the phone.

Hinata cringed at the volume of Ino's voice projecting through the phone. "Ino, I am fine, really. I am at Red Eye's hideout. Listen, I really need to tell you something!"

"Fine? You're not fine! Look, tell me where their hideout is and Naruto will be over there with some back up. You are going to be alright!"

"Ino! Really! I am fine! Look, Sasuke knows where the mansion is and they are going to attack it tomorrow! You have to make sure everyone gets out of there or is very well armed!"

Ino almost dropped the phone as her mouth hung open in surprise. She took a deep breath and brought the phone to her cotton candy lips. "When?"

"Early morning, most likely before sunrise."

Ino started breathing heavily. She wasn't sure what they were going to do. A home invasion could mean total annihilation for the entire gang. "Hinata, I have to make a few calls. Sit tight alright?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem" Hinata said.

Ino slapped her phone shut in mid sentence. As fast as she shut it, she opened it and speed dialed the only person who could help everyone out of this situation.

"Ino? What is it?" Naruto answered from the other end while still driving around in his black firebird.

"I got a call from Hinata, she is at the Red Eye hideout, but she is unharmed."

Naruto let out a deep breath. Hinata was alright, captured, but alright.

Ino hesitated for a moment. "Um….there is also………….something else."

Naruto's eyebrow curved upward subconsciously, "Something else? What do you mean?"

Ino took a deep breath. "RedEyeknowswhereweare!"

Naruto shook his head "What did you say?"

"Red Eye knows where we are!" Ino said at an audible pace.

Naruto's eyes widened so large they could be compared to dinner plates. "WHAT?!"

The shout though the phone made Ino hold the phone an arm's length away from her ear.

"HOW?!"

Ino slowly brought the phone back to her ear, afraid of any other outbursts that could leave her deaf. "I'm not sure, Hinata didn't say. But we only have till sunrise to make up our mind on what we want to do. So what are you thinking?"

Naruto put his left hand to his temple while the other rested on the steering wheel , forcing him into deep concentration. Then a sudden ping went through his head, "What do you think we are going to do? Sit around and wait for death? Fuck no! Get everyone to the mansion with as many weapons and ammo as possible. I am going to go find Hinata. Let me know if you hear anything from her."

"Naruto wait!--" silenceIno's eyebrows furrowed. _'He hung up on me!'_

Hinata sat alone in a hotel room that was down the street from the hideout. Sasuke had apparently booked this place for her without her knowing, and then told her to come here. Saying that Kyuubi knew where she lived and it would be too easy for them to pick her up. If only it were that easy.

The room was fairly small with floral wallpaper and a red comforter on the bed. There was a small oak desk in the corner and a small TV. Not the most impressive hotel in the world considering Sasuke's recently acquired money. But it's not like she plans on staying here long.

Hinata took a seat on the bed and cupped her face in her hands. It was a small gesture she did when she was trying to think. It was already 10:00 at night and she still couldn't sleep. The anticipation of tomorrow is too great to ignore. Hinata often found herself fidgeting or shuffling her fingers out of being purely nervous. A lot of people were going to die or get hurt tomorrow, and it would be all her fault.

_'Why did I have to tell Sasuke where they were? I'm so stupid! All of the people that I care about are going to get hurt, and there isn't anything I can do about it!'_Hinata thought to herself as small tears grazed her face and landed in her hands. She pushed her hair back and swept her face. _'No use crying about it, unless you can do something, it__'__s pointless.'_

_Knock. Knock._

Hinata looked towards the door. '_Someone is knocking at this late at night?'_

She got up off of the bed and headed towards the door. Unfortunately there wasn't a peephole, so she couldn't tell who was on the other side. Hinata shakily reached her hand and turned the knob ever so slowly and opened the door inch by inch. When the door was finally open her gaze drifted from the floor to the person at her door.

_'Sasuke?'_

"Um, S-Sasuke? What are you d-doing here?" Hinata had an extremely nervous tone in her voice. She subconsciously bit her lip and started shaking ever so slightly. _'Why am I so afraid?'_

Sasuke smirked, obviously happy to get this kind of reaction from her. Why was he happy about it? Hinata will never know.

"What's the matter H-i-n-a-t-a?" Sasuke said with a devious smile on his face. He said Hinata's name slowly to emphasize who he was talking to. Those simple actions were enough to make Hinata's eyes widen in surprise and……………fear?

"Um, n-nothing." Hinata said quickly while her gaze immediately fell to the floor. Anything was better to look at right now then Sasuke's new-found intimidation.

Sasuke took a step forward into the hotel room and closer to Hinata, which caused Hinata to immediately step back and stare into his onyx eyes. Sasuke stepped forward again and she stepped back.

_'This isn't good! He is planning something!'_Hinata thought in a desperate panic. It wasn't long before Sasuke had Hinata against the wall with a hand on each side of her trapping her in. He leaned in closer to her ear.

"You know Hinata, don't think you can deceive me so easily." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"W-what? I don't understand."

"You really are too nice for your own good. Putting yourself on the line so your friends can escape. If only you were a little better at it, I might not have noticed a thing."

Hinata's eyes widened at the realization of what he was talking about. '_He saw Naruto and Sakura at the club escape!'_

"I saw them Hinata, and the look on your face when you thought I was going to kill them……… was priceless."

Hinata looked at him confused. "Why didn't you go after them when you saw them?"

Sasuke smirked again. "I was going to, but your last effort to stop me was too much to give up just so I can kill them."

She blushed when she remembered. _'I kissed him to keep him from seeing them! This isn't good!'_

Sasuke brought up his left hand and pushed back her hair behind her ears, slowly grazing her cheek. "I was wondering how far you would go, to keep Naruto alive."

It was Hinata's turn to smirk, finding a new inner courage. "It doesn't matter what I or you do, you won't be able to kill him. No matter how hard you try."

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked, "you think so?"

He slowly brought his lips down to meet hers. He pushed his body up against hers and pushing Hinata further into the wall. Hinata was so shocked; she didn't know what to do. But this had to stop, now.

Hinata was about to push him off of her, but he already leaned back off of her and broke the kiss.

"I'm going to leave him in a bloody heap, screaming for mercy. Then, I am going to put a gun straight to his head." While saying this, Sasuke made his fingers look like a gun and put it to Hinata's head. "And put a hole in his fucking skull."

Sasuke released her from the wall standing on his own and put his hands in his pocket. He walked towards the door like nothing happened. But before he walked out, he looked over his shoulders to face Hinata.

"And since you have enough guts to believe in him, I'm going to make sure you are there when I do."

Sasuke walked out and shut the door behind him. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her teeth. _'Damn him.'_

_93939……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….93939393_

Hi everyone! Sorry the chapter was so short. But now that I'm off my ass and writing the next chapter will be better I promise!!!!!!!! But this was just a "welcome back lazy-ass" chapter. Next one will be better ok? Cuz the next one is the actual home invasion.

Well sayonara! (-.-') Troublesome


	8. Chapter 7

What's up? Wait; don't tell me, you're reading this sentence! I'm right! Ha ha! Anyways, this is the next chapter. Yeah. Also, I'm going to try to use different methods to separate ideas. The Hyphen isn't working, and you guys aren't the only ones who think my writing is sloppy because I don't separate changing points of views. So I will be working on that. Otherwise, read and enjoy. It's good to be back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No really, I don't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………93939393

Chapter 7

After the unwanted confrontation with Sasuke, Hinata finally managed to get some sleep. But not much because she heard loud knocking on the door at 4 in the morning.

"……….." Hinata woke up sleepy-eyed with a slight look of irritation. (a/n: wouldn't you at 4 in the morning?)

She groggily walked towards the door and opened it, but it only took a few inches before she could hear screaming on the other side of the door.

"HINATA!!! WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

Hinata finally opened the door all the way to see Temari standing in her door way.

"Finally! Come on, you know Sasuke is going to either bitch at us continually or he will kill us, if we are late. Now get dressed! I have all of the weapons we need. So don't worry about that."

Hinata wearily shook her head and headed back inside to change. She looked in her bag and saw an old body armor, the kind cops wear under their clothes to protect them from bullets.

'_I wonder who put this in __there?__'_

Hinata shrugged and slipped it on under her old jacket she used to wear when she was with Neji. It had dark purple sleeves while the rest was a light purple. She slipped on some jeans and shoes and tied her hair up in a high-ponytail.

She walked over to the door to see Temari tapping her foot with her arms crossed and looking impatient.

"Took you long enough! Now come on!" Temari grabbed Hinata's wrist and they both ran to the car she parked out front of the hotel.

Temari headed into the driver's seat and Hinata in the passenger's. While Temari was driving, she leaned in the back and took out an M-4 and handed it to Hinata.

"I know you are better at a pistol, but it isn't going to work here."

Hinata nodded and looked at the gun. She was subconsciously glaring at it.

_'Guns have no purpose in this world, they only hurt and kill__. Well, at least in this situation.'_

Hinata never liked guns. It always made her nervous when her cousin would leave the house with Sasuke and Garra with a gun or multiple guns. She knew that was what Neji was supposed to do, but there was always a possibility that he would walk out that door and not come back. Of course it didn't take her long to be living that premonition.

But none the less, she took the gun and looked out the window slowly shaking with nervousness about the battle to come.

Temari finally drove up to the mansion to see it was already under fire. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the gruesome sight before her.

There were bodies everywhere. Kyuubi's guards that she saw yesterday were now lying in a pool of their own blood, with horrified looks on their faces.

Hinata felt herself tear up. The blood and the death scared her. This gore was something no person should endure, it was horrifying. She took a deep breath to calm herself and she walked outside the car with Temari.

They ran over to the rest of the group which was hidden behind a large armored car. Hinata slowly began to tremble with nervousness. She looked over to the side and saw Sasuke running to the car. He looked over to Temari and herself.

"What took you guys so long? You're missing all of the fun!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Sasuke looked as if he had gone insane. Knowing him, he probably had. He was drenched in blood on his shirt and he had a crazed look in his eyes. If that wasn't enough, his eyes were red, they also appeared to be, spinning?

She tore her gaze away from him and looked down at her trembling hands. What was she going to do now?

Temari smirked. "Sorry Sasuke, Mrs. Beauty queen over there woke up late. As for the fun, well I don't plan on missing out on it for long."

The lavender eyed girl looked over to Temari like she had just bitten her own head off. Was she serious?

Sasuke nodded and headed out with Kankuro to get closer to the house.

She waited until Sasuke was gone before she dropped her gun. "I can't do this."

Temari glanced over to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this Temari, look at them." Hinata motioned over to the numerous dead bodies that lay on the blood-spattered ground.

Temari looked back at her. "So? What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Don't you feel any remorse? Any at all?"

She shook her head. "Killing people isn't a big deal, especially if they deserve it."

"I won't be apart of this." Hinata said as she started walking away.

Temari glared at her. "Hinata, if you walk away now, do you know what Sasuke will do to you?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes for a moment and looked at the ground. She turned her head over her shoulder to face Temari.

"I really don't give a damn."

Hinata then headed out from behind the car, and when she was out of sight, she headed into the mansion. She looked up the stairs to see Ino, firing a gun turret out the window.

"Ino, I want to help."

The blonde-haired girl looked down to Hinata and smiled. "Hinata! I'm glad you are alright."

Hinata smiled back. "I don't want to kill people Ino. It isn't worth it."

Ino nodded her head. "You are truly too good of a person for us. There is a way you can help us without killing anyone."

Her ears perked when she heard this. Hinata let out a small smile. "Just tell me what I have to do."

&&&&&&&&&&&& (a/n: did it work? Can you see the & signs? The hyphens don't work.)

Temari felt her hands ball into fists. _'Does she know how much trouble she is going to be in for this?'_

She cared about Hinata, she really did. That was why she didn't want her to get in trouble, Sasuke was a dangerous person, and he could kill her given the motive.

But she had more important things to be worrying about right now. She grabbed her gun and stormed up towards the other end of the house hoping not to be spotted. When she made it around the side she leaned up against the wall and looked around with her gun close to her chest. When she finally figured it was safe, she ran around the corner, and CRASH!

She bumped into someone.

Temari quickly scrambled for her gun and stood up putting it to the person's chest. All the while, the mystery person put a gun to her chest as well.

Temari clenched her teeth. "Who the fuck are you?"

The person just shrugged their shoulders in an uncaring fashion.

This made Temari all of the angrier. "Give me a reason not to kill you right now."

The person smirked. "I have a gun too you know, you kill me, I kill you."

Temari let out a breath. "Touché." From what she gathered from this person, he was male, and was trying to bargain with her.

"I'm sure there is a way we can both make it out alive. If you are willing to cooperate." He said.

Temari smirked. "I'm sure there is a way where one of us can make it out of here alive. If you cooperate or not, I really don't care."

The person let out a breath. "Troublesome."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino left the turret and went with Hinata down the hall.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are having a fair amount of casualties. We have several people injured, and we are too busy fighting off Red Eye to have them looked at properly. You know first aid and shit right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good, because we need someone to take care of them, we have some medical supplies in the closet coming up that I will get for you. After that, we need you to help someone. Although, I'm not sure you're going to like it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who do you want me to take care of?"

There was a long pause and Ino was looking at the ground. She was debating on if she should tell her or not.

"……..Kiba."

Hinata bit her lip almost to the point of bleeding when she heard that name. It filled her with remorse and hatred. But letting him die, would fill her with guilt forever. She didn't know what to do. Should she help this traitor who pretty much killed Neji? Or just let him die like the dog he is. (a/n: No offense Kiba lovers! I love him too, but this is merely the opinion she has of him.)

Hinata took in a deep breath. "Can I see him?"

Ino looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Can I see him?"

The blonde remained quiet for a moment. But then she nodded and took her to the room where he was.

"Kiba is injured pretty badly. He might not make it. He has a few gunshot wounds to his abdomen and a few in his arms and legs."

Hinata shook her head. "How did he get injured so badly?"

"He went outside to face Sasuke. Let's just say, it wasn't the best move."

She took in a deep breath as she reached the outside of his door. Hinata stared at it for the longest time before finally turning the knob and walking inside.

Kiba was lying on the bed, bleeding profoundly. His large, white dog sitting by the bedside watching him with undying concern. If Hinata remembered correctly, his name was Akamaru,he was a really sweet.

She slowly approached the bed and kneeled down beside it. She quickly started pulling out ointment and bandages and cleaning Kiba's wounds. Kiba flinched in pain and opened his eyes to see an angelic form beside him, tending to his wounds. His vision was blurry, but he could tell she had long, dark hair and white eyes.

_'Wait a minute……………..white eyes?'_

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata froze. Unsure of what to do next. She slowly turned towards Kiba with a smile on her face. "You're going to be alright. Just get some rest. You lost a lot of blood, so you shouldn't talk."

Kiba shook his head. "N-No Hinata. I-I really have to tell y-you something."

"Kiba, please don't. You need to get better."

"I-I'm so sorry."

Hinata paused for a moment, and looked towards him. "What did you say?"

"I'm r-really sorry Hinata. I-I never took your feelings into a-account when I was spying f-for Kyuubi. I never meant to h-hurt you."

Kiba was now drifting in and out of consciousness and his wounds were now losing more and more blood. Hinata began to frantically hold his wounds.

"Kiba! It's going to be ok! I'm not going to let you die here!"

Kiba let out a smile. "H-Hinata, don't let anything I said before g-get to you. I-I really didn't mean i-it."

Hinata felt tear drops slide down her cheeks. He is losing too much blood, and she hasn't even been able to slow it down. If he keeps bleeding like this, he is going to die.

She let out a small chuckle. "As hard as I try, I just can't hate you. I'm sorry Kiba, how ironic this is. There were nights that I actually wished for you to die, and now that you are here, I regret those words ever leaving my thoughts. You meant too much to me for me to act that way."

Kiba coughed up a little blood. "H-Hinata. A word of advice, s-stay away from S-Sasuke, he is extremely dangerous."

Hinata smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "So I've heard."

"T-Take care of y-yourself ok?"

"Don't talk like that, you are going to be ok…………….you're going to be ok." Hinata said as more tears came cascading down from her lavender eyes.

Kiba smirked as he slowly closed his eyes.

And going into an eternal slumber.

_'I forgive you, Kiba.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..93939393

Sad ending eh? I know. I'm wiping tears from my eyes just writing this. Poor poor kiba.

Plus I said that their would be some ShikaTema it just took me a few chapters to actually get that started. However they won't be like, their own story or nothing. I just wanted to add them because I like the couple. And I didn't want to entirely revolve around NaruHinaSasu.

Hope you enjoyed! Sayonara!

(-.-') Troublesome.


	9. Chapter 8

Hola Amigos and Amigas!! I am not Spanish nor do I speak it. But that was pretty good eh? Anyways, I was able to reply to a few reviews, but then my computer acted weird and wouldn't let me click on the link to reply. So I am very sorry for that.

For anyone who asked me "Where is Naruto?" I know you either asked me, cuz I got a ton of people that asked, or you were thinking it. And the answer? Well you will just have to read this chapter. Because I was getting to that. Anyways, um, I think that was all I really had to say. Thank you for your wonderful reviews!! I love them all! Even the ones that give me criticism, (which is getting annoying by the way). **Jk** I just never realized there was so much wrong with my story. Wow, this is getting long. Well enjoy my faithful fans. (OMG! I just realized, I have fans!!!)

Disclaimer: babyspice939 does not own Naruto. Seriously, I don't.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………93939393

Chapter 8

Hinata sat on the floor on her knees looking up on Kiba's bed with tears falling down her cheeks. Death was never an event that could be dealt with without breaking down in some way, but the thing that made this all the more arduous, was that it was Kiba's death. She had been mad at him for the longest time, and now that he is gone, she wondered how she was able to stay mad at him for so long.

Soon a new thought came into her mind. _'Sasuke'_

He caused all of this. He sent Neji on the mission knowing he was understaffed, he forced her into this crazy gang, he made Naruto's life a living hell, and now he killed Kiba. Why couldn't she see it before?

_'Sasuke, you are going to pay for this. __For all of it.'_

With a new found anger and hatred, she brought her self up from the beige carpet. _'Things are going to be different from now on. I will not let my loved ones fall before Sasuke. I am going to protect them, with my life.'_

Hinata left the room without looking back. She looked around for Ino, who was back at the turret firing down from the window.

Ino looked back at her. "Well, how is he?"

Hinata hung her head in silence so her bangs covered her lavender eyes. "……"

"Well?!"

She knew she had to tell Ino what happened. But speaking about it was even more painful. So Hinata merely shook her head.

Ino stood frozen. "No way."

Hinata's gaze drifted towards the other corner in the room, not wanting to look at Ino's sad and surprised face anymore.

"Do you have a gun, Ino?"

It took a minute for Ino to clear her thoughts before she comprehended what Hinata asked of her. "What?"

"Do you have a gun?"

Ino slowly nodded her head. She reached into a secret compartment behind the wallpaper in the hallway. She ripped it off and grabbed a pistol and tossed it to her.

"Here, it's fully loaded so you don't need to worry about that."

Hinata inspected the weapon in front of her, the container of all of her fears. She ran her fingers along the dark metal barrel and down towards the trigger, careful not to set it off. She no longer felt afraid of it, maybe because she saw it in a new light.

A smirk made its way on Hinata's face. "Let's go Ino."

"If you say so."

Ino reached onto her holster and pulled out her own semi-automatic. She reloaded it until it made a clicking sound.

Then the two women headed down the stairs into the main area of the house, but before they left Hinata caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Ino, wait. I thought I saw something."

Ino stopped before exiting the mansion. She looked back towards Hinata, who was now entering a hallway that lead to a different room in the place. "Do you want me to wait here or come with you?"

"Stay there for now, I will come back and get you if I need something."

Hinata slowly crept her way down the long hallway. She was careful not to make the slightest noise, such as a creek in the floor. Hinata kept the gun in her hand with a finger on the trigger as she cautiously made her way towards a large door.

The door was shut tight, but she could hear voices on the other side. She pushed her ear against the wooden door and remained quiet so she could listen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari narrowed he eyes at the smug figure before her.

"Well? Aren't you going to shoot? Or do I have to kill you first?"

The figure stepped foreword into the light so that Temari could clearly see him.

He was wearing a dark green vest with dark hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. His expression was anything but ecstatic. He looked like he would fall asleep right now if he had the choice.

"If you think that just because I can see you, that you get to live, you are wrong."

The lazy person shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion with his gun still pointed in Temari's direction. His eyes wandered sluggishly around the area. He was most likely scoping the area, thinking of a plan.

That put Temari on high alert. This guy was coming up with a plan; she never gave her opponent enough time to do that, so if this works, she could lose.

Temari shook her head. Losing was not an option. She just had to outsmart him that's all. Her teal eyes started scanning the area also, looking for a potential way to get out of his line of fire, but able to kill him.

Just then, the guy smirked.

Her eyes wandered back to him. "What the fuck are you grinning at?"

He shook his head. "Why are women always so loud and annoying?"

"You have no idea."

Just then, Temari ran to the right of him taking off. The pony-tailed guy released a few shots, but she crouched and rolled underneath. Then she made her way behind him.

_'This is my chance.'_

Before she could get close to him, he kicked a medium-sized rock towards her flying just before her feet. Temari was too focused on attacking him that she failed to notice the rock and her foot tripped over it. She fell, face-foreword into the grass.

Temari started to get up, but before she could, the man walked over to her and took her gun out of her hands.

She glared at him as she made her way to stand. "Who are you?"

He smiled at her before responding. "Shikamaru Nara."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata waited for a few moments before she finally began to hear something.

"Sakura? What are you doing? I don't understand."

Hinata's eyes widened. _'Sakura?__ Isn't she on our side? But that sounds like Naruto's voice.'_

_(On the other side of the door.)_

Sakura smiled cunningly like a wolf. "Sasuke might not love me yet, but if I get rid of his rival, he will be begging me to give him a second chance."

She pointed her gun in Naruto's direction with a crazed look in her jade eyes.

Before she could shoot, Naruto got out of the way and she shot a window.

_(Hinata's side of the door)_

She started to tremble when she heard the gunshots_. 'No! I won't let another person die who is precious to me!'_

Hinata got up and stood in front of the door. With a large intake of breath, she bolted inside.

She saw Sakura pointing a gun at Naruto, who isn't dead.

_'Thank god.'_

Hinata also noticed a bullet-shaped hole in the window.

Her gaze drifted back to Sakura, who looked totally pissed. But then, a psychotic smile made its way on her face.

"Well, I finally know what the expression 'kill two birds with one stone' means!"

Sakura pulled out a second gun out of her holster and pointed it towards Hinata.

"Sakura listen to me! You don't have to do this!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata knew that no words were getting through, but if she didn't do something, they were going to die.

When Sakura looked back towards Naruto, Hinata ran foreword since she couldn't pay attention to both of them at once. Hinata grabbed Sakura around the waist with both hands and knocked her down with Hinata on top of her.

Hinata took advantage of the fact that she had her on the ground to restrain her and grabbed both guns and threw them to the other end of the room. Hinata then took out her own gun and held it to Sakura's head.

"It's over, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl clenched her teeth. She knew she had been defeated.

Hinata had both of Sakura's thin wrists in one of her hands, while the other hand held the gun to her skull. She carefully let Sakura stand up while her hold on her not faltering.

"I am against killing people, but if you put anyone I care about in danger again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head with an obvious aura of anger around her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino had been sitting out in the hallway for what seemed like forever. _'She has been gone too long, something must have happened'_

Ino headed into the hallway and into the room to see Hinata restraining Sakura.

Hinata turned her head to see Ino. "Can you get Sakura out of here?"

She slowly nodded her head. It was too good to be true for her best friend to truly have come back. Ino took her gun and restrained her in the same way Hinata did and little by little made her way out of the room.

Before they could get out Sakura snapped into a blind fury.

"If you think that I am the only traitor here, you are wrong! Tell them Hinata! Tell them how Red Eye knows where their hideout was! Or how you weren't really captured by Sasuke that you were really willingly staying at a hotel across from their hideout unguarded! You could have left when you wanted to, but you didn't. You are a far worse traitor than I am!"

Ino was getting angry at Sakura's struggling and her outburst; she pistol whipped her across the head so she was unconscious and carried her outside the mansion and left her there.

Naruto looked at Hinata who had the saddest look on her face. She let her hair fall down her face so Naruto couldn't see it.

"Is she telling the truth, Hinata?"

Hinata's head fell even lower. She let a few tears fall from her eyes before she looked back up to face him.

"I didn't have a choice. I was so mad about Neji's death, that I blamed Kyuubi for everything. I wanted revenge. But I was wrong about everything, I hadn't directed my anger at the right person, and now you are paying for it."

Naruto shook his head. "I should have guessed. I trust people too easily for my own good. I trusted Sasuke, but he betrayed me. I trusted Sakura, she betrayed me. And then I trusted you. I really thought you were different."

"Naruto, I-I" Hinata couldn't form a sentence, she was choking back sobs. Everything he said was true. Everything Sakura said was true. It was all her fault.

"Hinata, you should leave."

Hinata looked up to him, to see his face in an angry, yet hurt expression. He was looking out the window that Sakura shot at. He was gripping the window sill so hard, she thought it might break.

"No."

Naruto looked over to her with a questioning glance.

"I know where my loyalties lie now."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?"

Hinata nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I can't change. I was wrong this whole time; I have a lot to do to make it up to you. I am not leaving this room until you see that I have changed. I want to help you."

Naruto let out a small smile. "It will take a while for me to trust you again. But I believe you."

Hinata smiled. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I promise that I will never betray you again. I want to help you stop Sasuke."

Naruto released her from the hug and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You know, after this, only me or Sasuke is going to make it out of it alive. Understand?"

Hinata nodded. "I understand, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I don't want to die without knowing..."

Hinata looked at him strange. "Without knowing what?"

Naruto paused for a moment. He was afraid of what he would say next, but he had already said most of it, it will only take a few more words.

"Without knowing how you feel about me."

Hinata froze on the spot, out of shock. She new how she felt about him, but she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to be the victim of unrequited love.

"I think I might, um, love you, Naruto."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………9393

Man, my chapters aren't as long as they used to be. Oh well, I am getting there. I don't like this chapter that much. I don't know why, I just don't like it. I mean I know what you guys are thinking.

"We waited a whole week for this piece of crap?!"

Well I hate to be the one to tell you, but yes, you did.

Um, for the person that asked if Itachi was going to be in this, the answer is no. I already said in a previous chapter that Naruto killed him. Unless he is a zombie, it ain't happening.

Oh well, hope you like this chapter more than I do. Sayonara!

(-.-') Troublesome


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone again. Um, yeah not much to say this time. Um……………………

Oh yeah! If you like my story (Guns & Roses) Duh! You will probably like this other story. It's called the way WE live. By iluvorangetulips. I am not sure what pairing it is, I thought it was NaruHina but it might be SasuHina. I don't really know. But it is REALLY GOOD! I really recommend it. If you want to see it, go to my favorites on my homepage or whatever. Just click my name in the corner. Go to my favorites, and look for it. Also, if you leave that story a review, let them know that babyspice939 recommended it! I would highly appreciate it!

Anyways on to the story,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would make no changes because it is awesome as it is.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………9393

Chapter 9

"What did you say?" Naruto asked while he stared at her. He had the utmost look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

"Naruto, it was hard enough for me to say it. Please don't make me repeat it unless you have a response." Hinata said while her gaze fell to the floor. She started her old habit of fiddling with her fingers, spinning them in small circles.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips as he turned around so his back was to her. "That's all I needed to know." And he began to walk out of the room.

Hinata stood there until she realized he was leaving. She ran up so she was close behind him. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Naruto stopped walking so abruptly that Hinata bumped into his back. But before she stepped away, he quickly turned around to face her. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close into an embrace. Naruto brought her head close to his so he could whisper in her ear.

"I will let you in on a secret; the day Sakura left me for Sasuke I stopped liking her. That kiss was a mistake, and I never meant it. I'm guessing it's the same with you and Sasuke."

Hinata's eyes widened. _'He never liked Sakura after that? But….I could have sworn-Wait a minute! __The same with me and Sasuke?'_

"What do you mean 'I'm guessing it's the same with you and Sasuke'?"

"You were helping me and Sakura get away, I guess I should let you off for that kiss."

Out of habit, she bit her lip. "You saw me and Sasuke……..?"

Naruto smirked. "Don't even worry about it." He released her and began to walk away again.

"You……….changed the subject." Hinata said quietly, but enough for him to hear.

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"You never said anything, after I told you. Since you might not be coming back, I want to know how you feel……….about me." Hinata said even more gently.

He turned fully around again. He softly pressed his lips against her forehead. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Naruto turned back around for the final time, leaving a confused Hinata behind in the doorway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shikamaru, eh? Well Mr. Smartass I hope you are ready to die! I'm never going to forgive you for making me trip on that rock!" Temari shouted.

"I didn't make you trip over anything, I just predicted where your next step was going to be and kicked a rock there. You tripped all on your own." Shikamaru said with no enthusiasm, but a little smug.

"Stop bragging you stuck-up bastard. Now are going to kill me or not? You have my gun and I'm pretty much defenseless." Temari said while standing in front of him looking him straight in his dark eyes.

Shikamaru smirked. "There would be no fun in that though. It's too much of a drag."

Temari glared at him skeptically. "So, what you are telling me is, you are not going to kill me. But you insist on standing in front of me and smirking like you achieved something. Well here is a newsflash for you, you haven't won yet!"

Temari quickly ducked down on her knees and elbowed him in the stomach, making him drop his gun. She quickly scrambled to get it and picked it up and aimed it at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Who's smiling now?!"

She brought the barrel up to his dark hair.

"Any last words before I put a hole in your skull?"

Shikamaru shrugged in an uncaring fashion. "Do whatever."

The spunky blonde nodded while still smiling. She put her finger on the trigger and pulled back.

_Click_

Temari looked at the gun. She pulled the trigger again at his head.

_Click_

"What the fuck?!"

She opened the back and saw it had no ammo.

"This whole time, your gun was unloaded!?" Temari yelled while she threw the gun on the ground. "What the hell was I thinking!? I could have shot you this whole time!"

Shikamaru then grabbed her wrists right when she threw the gun on the ground and put them behind her back.

"Why are girls always so troublesome? All you do is yell. You got outsmarted by a 'smartass', is that so hard to comprehend? By the way, the gun wasn't unloaded, I ran out of bullets when I was shooting at you earlier."

Temari clenched her teeth. "Just wait Nara, I will kill you."

Shikamaru brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"Not if I kill you first."

Shikamaru turned her head slightly over her shoulder and brought his lips to hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_'That's for me to know, and you to find out? What does he mean by that? Wait a minute.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

'_Where's Sasuke?_'

Hinata subconsciously widened her eyes in fear. She grabbed the gun Ino gave her and took off after Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto stormed down the stairs and outside of the house. He spotted a bush across the lawn where he could keep surveillance on them and wait for the perfect opportunity. He quickly dashed across and slid baseball style under the bush.

_'That was close.' _

Naruto watched Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, and Gaara fire at the window where Ino was firing a turret.

_Bam_

_'Somebody just got hit'_ Naruto thought to himself while he saw Shino crouch down and groan in pain.

"ANYBODY ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME!" Ino yelled from the window.

The group retreated back behind the truck to get a safe distance.

"I DIDN'T THINK SO!!!!!"

_'Now, if I can just get Sasuke alone.'_

Naruto pulled out his cell phone.

"Why, if it isn't my very youthful friend Naruto! What's going on?"

"Look Lee, we have a situation at the mansion, you need to get down here with Tenten, or we are all going to die!"

"Don't worry about a thing! Me and the youthful Tenten will be there in a heartbeat or I will do a thousand push-ups!"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

"Right!"

Naruto hung up and slipped the phone in his pocket. He used his hands to slightly move the leaves in the bush to create an eyehole to spy on the group.

_'__Now we play the waiting game.' _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata went from room to room, looking for anyone who could help her fight off Sasuke. She tried Ino, but she was to busy shooting the turret out the window.

But to her dismay, no one would help her. So she decided to take care of it herself.

Hinata went downstairs and out the side door into an open area with large fountains. She carefully surveyed the area, and when determining it was safe, she walked forward and leaned her back against the side of the house and looked around the other side.

Hinata was able to make out the guys behind the truck and a nearby bush.

_'That's it!'_

She crept her way across the jade grass and into the bush. Hinata exhaled her held breath for her safety. But before she could say another word, a hand came across her mouth, muffling her screams.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata hadn't realized that she shut her eyes tightly, so she slowly opened her left eye, then her right to see a pair of sky-blue eyes staring back at her. She felt his hand across her mouth release itself.

"Well? It's too dangerous for you to be out here. What are you doing?"

She narrowed her eyes at the spiky-haired blonde. "This isn't only YOUR battle, Sasuke isn't YOUR enemy. He is just as much mine as yours. And I refuse to let you die alone if you are going to."

"Hinata you don't know what you are talking about! Just go back inside before you get yourself killed!"

"No!" Hinata yelled back, but not loud enough to give away their position. "We are in this TOGETHER! I am going to help you whether you let me or not!"

Hinata put each hand on both sides of his face and pulled him down to her lips. Naruto was at first shocked, but then slowly responded and kissed her back. Her hands left his face and trailed upwards into his golden spikes while bringing his head closer to hers.

Naruto was in a daze. He had completely forgotten everything around him, if only for a second. Much to his dismay, he realized the seriousness of their situation. He couldn't live with himself if Hinata ever got hurt, or worse. He slowly pulled away from her and looked into her lilac eyes. They were filled with determination; she wanted him to know that he had her full support.

He was torn, he couldn't decide if he should just bring her back inside and lock her up to keep her from getting hurt, or to actually let her aid him.

Naruto was seriously considering letting her help him, but he shook the thought from his head.

_'No! I can't let her get hurt, she means too much to me. I can't loose her to Sasuke. I won't loose her to him!' _

Naruto bent down close to her ears. He whispered in an almost inaudible tone, "I'm sorry."

Before Hinata could react, Naruto hit a pressure point behind her neck that caused her to gradually fall asleep. "N-Naruto."

Hinata faded faster and faster into the darkness, and she finally lost consciousness.

Naruto looked at her unconscious body. He brought her head up to him and kissed her forehead. "Be safe." He arranged her body so it remained hidden in the bush.

Just then, a green Solstice pulled up that had a brunette girl with a bun on each side of her head. And a tall figure with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows.

The two stepped out of the car with a serious expression. Naruto motioned for them to go over to the bush.

Lee and Tenten saw the gesture and ran over to him. They kneeled down in the bush.

"Hey Naruto, I see we are in quite the predicament. Who is she?" Tenten said.

"Um, I will tell you guys later. For now, in case you haven't noticed, we have a serious problem."

Lee nodded. "Just tell us what to do."

Naruto shook his head in agreement. "You see the truck with the guys hiding behind it? I need you to distract those guys and try to get Sasuke alone."

"Payback time is it?" Tenten asked with a slight smirk.

"You have no idea."

"Just leave everything to me and Tenten! We won't let you down!" Lee exclaimed. Naruto could have sworn he saw fire shooting out of Lee's eyes. But maybe he just has an overactive imagination.

"Alright, get to it then."

"Right," said Tenten and Lee at the same time while nodding their heads.

Tenten took out her knives and other sharp utensils while Lee tightened the bandages around his hands. Neither of them used firearms in a battle, claiming it was "cheating." But Tenten used knives and swords and even crossbows, while Lee only used hand-to-hand combat.

The two ran from the bushes and confronted the Red Eye group that was retreating behind the truck. Tenten held Kankuro at knife-point and Lee took off against Gaara, leaving Sasuke alone behind the truck.

Naruto saw his opportunity and headed towards the truck quietly. He snuck up behind Sasuke and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. When Sasuke turned around Naruto punched him square in the nose with enough force to knock him backwards and onto the ground.

Sasuke wiped his bloody face with the back of his fist and glared evilly at Naruto.

"How's it been, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face, ignoring the pain surging through his knuckles from his punch.

"Hell Naruto, it's been hell." Sasuke said with his own grin on his bruised face. Sasuke quickly got up off the ground with lightning speed and punched Naruto in the gut, making him hunch over in pain.

"But things are starting to look up."

Naruto clenched his teeth to sooth the pain. He got up to face Sasuke's dark eyes that were glazed over by hate.

"D-don't be so s-sure Sasuke." Naruto managed to say, ignoring the throbbing sensation in his stomach. He pulled out his gun to aim at Sasuke, but he did it so slowly that Sasuke was able to snatch the gun away from his shaking hand.

Sasuke then pistol whipped him across the head and Naruto fell to the ground with his hands to his skull to suppress the rising blood.

"You're so weak, it's almost pathetic. Did you really expect to kill me like this?" Sasuke asked while looming over him like a dark shadow.

Sasuke kicked him in the back making him roll over. "Get up, unless you want to die a disgrace."

Naruto shut his eyes in pain while the blood was spilling out his wound and dripping down his face, leaving ruby trails across his cheeks and nose.

Naruto had no choice but to stand up, if he was going to die, it wouldn't be like this damn it!

"Still an idiot to the end huh?" Sasuke asked while slowly bringing his gun to his head. "Any last words?"

Naruto smirked, "Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to be a man and shoot already?, you fucking pansy."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, not letting the insult get to him. He looked straight into his blue eyes and was about to pull the trigger.

BASH!

Sasuke was on the ground from being pushed. The gun was knocked out of his hand and was far across the grass.

He brought his eyes up to see the mystique figure above him, who was apparently Naruto's savior.

_'Whoever it is, they are so fucking dead.' _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………9393

Well that is chapter 9, pretty intense eh? I thought so. I worked all week on this, it took much longer than I thought it would, on the bright side, it was better than my last chapter in my opinion.

Um, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to this story including but not limited to……..

Dreamedsong

I.Like. pale rose

destiny's sweet melody

MikanXNatsume519

Ghostfur

Danimals21

MoonLightSnow

Shiningheart

Redd9

JustYouMeAndAkamaru

lil.ramen.lover

winterkaguya

symbiotic

Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchiha

reader ninja

Originalatorian

anime romance fanatic

rcr

Guy with Cloud Envy

Sunny Soul

xo4evagurlox

x.eli-M.x

samurai c

killer sandman

DarkSmile

GreyFox2113

Sharkteeth

RSfan

Alfredragon120

magnafan

simplelavender

FanFiciChiki

MCRtheused

Chronostorm

Damn! That is a lot of fucking names!!!!! You guys owe me a review for giving props to ALL of you!! Pwwese? I mean I almost beat my other story, I'm at 84 at the minute and my other one is 87.

So a review isn't too much to ask for right?


	11. Chapter 10

Hi again. I really want to thank everyone for reviewing and helping me reach my unofficial goal of 100 reviews!!! I am very happy!!!!!!!!!!! I guess I don't have a lot else to say.

This chapter is uneventful, to me at least. I wish there was more going on. But a chapter is a chapter. As much as it seems like it is the last chapter, it isn't. As uneventful as it was, I tried to add some fluff. TRIED. I'm not sure if I succeeded. Let me know ok?

Please read and enjoy. Review if you wish. I would appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I never have, and I never will. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………9393

Chapter 10

Sasuke looked up at his assailant to see lavender eyes looking down at his own onyx ones.

Hinata stood towering above him with a look of authority and confidence that was once unknown to the shy, meek girl.

It was her eyes that showed the most emotion, they held anger, confidence, and a motherly instinct of protection.

Naruto stared at her in awe, as if she were some kind of goddess. "H-hinata?"

Her gaze lifted from Sasuke to the injured blonde behind him. She quickly rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Hinata asked frantically with slim panic overcoming her.

"Hinata, you need to get out of here, it's too dangerous."

Hinata shook her head 'no'. "We are in this together, I am not going to let you die."

She averted her gaze back to where Sasuke previously was, but was startled to find that he was no longer there. Hinata madly looked back and forth for the dark-haired psycho.

Hinata reached for her gun on her holster, but before she could, Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and kicked Naruto upside the head simultaneously.

Sasuke grabbed her hair with so much force, it brought her to her knees. She could feel his nails digging into her scalp, surely making her bleed.

With his grip, he forced her head to look directly at him in the face. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Hinata glared at him with murderous intent and spit in his face. "You can't control me anymore Sasuke, what you are doing is wrong, and I am going to stop you."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and wiped the spit off of him with his free hand. But then, a smirk came on his devious face. He pulled her hair upwards, forcing her to stand again.

"Actually, this is a beneficial position on my side, I said you would be there when I kill him, and I will be able to follow through with that promise."

He took his free hand again and took Hinata's gun from her and pointed it at Naruto's head. Hinata's eyes widened in panic.

"Sasuke don't do this, please don't."

A grin came on his face once more. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I will do anything Sasuke, just don't do this!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. At least she got him to hesitate, but it only takes a moment to pull a trigger.

"I have waited too long for this Hinata, not even you can stop me."

Hinata was almost at the brink of tears. _'I can't let this happen, but what can I do? I will just have to wing it and hope this works!'_

Hinata quickly brought her hands to her head and dug her nails in Sasuke's wrist, forcing him to release her. With quick thinking, she immediately reached for the gun in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke saw where her hands were reaching for and he hung on to the gun with all of his might, trying to hold it above her head so it was out of her reach. But it was no use, Hinata's hands grabbed the gun and tried to pull it from Sasuke's unwavering hands.

The lavender-eyed girl struggled, but to no avail. Sasuke slipped the gun out of her hold and hit her across the face with it.

Hinata fell to the ground with immense pain in her cheek. Her eyes were slowly beginning to shut.

_'No! Please don't let me fall asleep! Please don't let me faint! I have to stay awake, for Naruto.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata looked around. She was in a bright area; it was all white and incredibly hard to focus. Everything seemed blurry.

She looked foreword to see a familiar person walking towards her.

_'It's……………not possible. This can't be right.'_

"N-neji?!"

Neji smirked. "How's it been?"

Hinata's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "I-I.."

Neji's expression changed from pleasant to serious. "Hinata, it isn't your time yet, you shouldn't be here. You need to wake up."

Hinata shook her head. "How? Where am I? Neji, I thought you were dead, this is impossible!"

"There is no time to explain. I am really sorry for this Hinata." Neji said. But before Hinata could say another word, Neji struck her stomach with an intense blow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata's eyes shot open to see Sasuke above her. He apparently was the one who kicked her in the stomach while she was unconscious. The barrel of the gun was directly above her head and Sasuke was holding it.

Before he could shoot, Hinata rolled to the side and heard a loud "BANG!" She was breathing heavily and staring wide-eyed at the spot where Sasuke stood.

_'Oh shit, he would have killed me just now!'_ Her gaze looked up to Sasuke. _'You're serious.'_

Sasuke smirked at the obvious look of fear plastered on her face. "Is little Hinata scared now?"

She clenched her teeth, he was mocking her. She couldn't blame him; he is terrifying the shit out of her.

Hinata hastily rose to her feet. "Not anymore."

"Prove it."

She charged foreword towards him with every intent to make him eat his words. She pulled her arm back for a punch to his inhumanly perfect face.

Sasuke side stepped it with ease while Hinata was busy trying to at least make one hit. She swung her arms feverishly, one after another trying to make contact, while Sasuke was merely stepping out of the way, ducking, or blocking her punches with little effort.

Hinata was growing tired. Her movements became sloppy and sluggish. While Sasuke didn't have a scratch.

"Are you done yet?"

Hinata stood still taking in a few deep breaths. "Not even close."

Naruto's eyelids slowly lifted. _'What the hell happened?'_

He looked over to see Hinata and Sasuke fighting. More like Hinata was fighting and Sasuke was sleepwalking.

Naruto groggily stood up while occasionally losing his balance.

"Ah, my head!" Naruto said while bringing his hands up to his head to soothe the pain.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed when she was sent to the ground. She was punched in the face by Sasuke.

"Seriously Hinata, when are you going to give up? It's hopeless."

She sat up on the ground cradling her cheek and giving death glares to Sasuke.

"T-that's enough Sasuke. I-It's between you and me." Naruto said while blood still dripping down his face.

"Naruto, you're injured and you need to rest. Just let me handle this!" Hinata yelled while rising back up to her feet.

"I have had just about enough of this," Sasuke said. He reached down on the floor and grabbed one of the forgotten guns. Sasuke aimed the gun in Naruto's direction and prepared to shoot.

Hinata noticed Sasuke take aim. She quickly ran over in front of Naruto with her arms spread out. She looked at Sasuke in the eye and shook her head.

"No Sasuke. I won't let you hurt him. I will do anything to keep him safe."

Sasuke scowled in annoyance. "Get out of the way Hinata, unless you want me to kill you both."

"THEN THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO! I AM NOT MOVING!" Hinata yelled with more force in her voice than ever before.

"Hinata please move. This doesn't involve you." Naruto pleaded from behind her.

Hinata took in a deep breath. "Are you both deaf? I said I.am.not.moving."

"Why Hinata? Why do you want to protect me so much?" Naruto questioned sounding desperate to get her out of the situation.

"Because if you die, I wouldn't have a reason to live! Don't you get it? I LOVE you! And I am not going to let you die here."

Naruto looked at her in awe. "H-hinata."

"I could deal with anything Sasuke threw at me if I knew you were safe. I would endure. B-but if you were gone, I don't know what I would do." Hinata said as a single tear fell down her bruised cheek.

_'Hinata would endure if she knew I was safe. That's it! I have a plan!'_

"Hinata," Naruto whispered so only she could hear. "I have an idea, but you need to get out of the way."

The dark-haired Hyuuga turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him like he just sprouted two heads.

"Are you insane?! He will kill you!"

"Exactly! Hinata you need to trust me. Step out of the way. No matter what happens, I need to you to believe in me, don't let your eyes deceive you."

Hinata bit her lower lip hard. She didn't want to take that chance and have Naruto be put in danger, but she had to trust him on this. She had to believe that he could follow through with his plan and get out ok. He wouldn't really leave her alone would he?

"Fine," Hinata said, barely above a whisper. She slowly side stepped out of the way so Sasuke had a perfect shot. "I trust you."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and turned his focus to the Uchiha in front of him. "It's just you and me now Sasuke."

Hinata couldn't contain her nerves. Naruto was pretty much defenseless and he was injured, while Sasuke didn't have a scratch and he was holding her gun that she brought to protect everyone. The odds weren't in Naruto's favor.

_'God please let him be ok.'_

Naruto slowly backed away from Sasuke. He had to move very carefully and step by step to make sure he could get far enough away to put his plan into action.

"Running away are we? You aren't being very discrete about it." Sasuke mocked while stepping towards Naruto.

_'Perfect. He is falling for it.'_

Naruto continued to back up until he reached a bridge that connected the mansion to the rest of the town. Not to mention it was above a very busy highway.

He looked over the bridge to see several cars going under at a fast pace. Naruto smirked a little. Now all he needs now is for Sasuke to do his part.

"This is it Naruto, you're finished." Sasuke said while pointing the gun straight at him.

"That's what you think, Sasuke." Naruto said while smirking.

At that moment, Sasuke pulled the trigger to the gun.

Naruto fell backwards over the highway bridge.

Hinata was too late to stop him.

With tears streaming down her face, Hinata ran to the edge where Naruto fell, but when she looked down, she saw nothing.

No body, no sign of a crash, nothing.

Then something hit Hinata while she was thinking.

_Flashback_

_"Exactly!__ Hinata you need to trust me. Step out of the way. No matter what happens, I need to you to believe in me, don't let your eyes deceive you." _

_"Fine," Hinata said, barely above a whisper. She slowly side stepped out of the way so Sasuke had a perfect shot. "I trust you."_

_Flashback over._

_'That's right! He told me to trust him, and to not let my eye's __deceive__ me! I believe in him! He can't be dead. But if Sasuke found out……….no, I just won't let him find out.'_

Hinata put herself into full acting mode.

"N-naruto?" She said while tears came down her face again. "NARUTO!"

Sasuke had a devilish smirk on while staring at her back.

"Look at your hero now……gone. That's what happens to people who believe they are invincible, that nothing can harm them. Cockiness was his one downfall."

"You mean people like you?" Hinata asked, dripping with venom and hate. Her back was turned to him and she continued to look over the bridge so Sasuke couldn't see her face.

Sasuke slowly walked over to her. He came up behind her and turned her around to face him. Hinata looked at the ground so she could avoid his infuriating gaze.

He put his masculine hand around her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Don't compare me to him." He said stoically.

"I wasn't, I just figured you were talking about yourself. Naruto wasn't like anything you just described. You are." Hinata spit back at him.

Sasuke glared with intense fury at her, enough to make the most ferocious beasts run and hide.

He released her chin rather harshly, enough to whip her face to the side when releasing her. Hinata rubbed her chin feeling the pain.

"So, you aren't going to kill me now?" Hinata asked sarcastically. "Just a second ago, you were fighting me and shooting at me. Don't tell me it's a change of heart."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. But he didn't respond to her. He stood there for a second before continuing to walk foreword to meet the rest of the gang.

"You are a twisted bastard! I swear that I will make sure you die a horrible death!" Hinata yelled at him with tears still coming down her face.

Sasuke smirked unaware to Hinata. "I spare your life, and this is how you thank me?"

Hinata glared at the back of his head, hoping that maybe it would burn holes through it.

"Mark my words, you will die!"

Sasuke finally turned his head to face her. "So, you are threatening me then?"

"….." Hinata didn't feel the need to reply to his comment. He wasn't worth it. She turned her head away, and decided to try and find Ino and maybe help out with her.

Before she could take another step, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. "Where do you think you are going?"

Hinata tugged at her wrists in an attempt to free them. "Away from you! You murderous demon!"

Sasuke's hold on her just tightened. "You're coming with me."

Hinata started pulling her wrists more frantically now with her eyes wide in surprise. "No I am not! Let go of me!"

Sasuke gave no answer; he pulled her where the armored truck was that they had been hiding behind when Ino was shooting at them with the turret.

He roughly pushed her inside and locked the back. Then he headed out to help his followers so they could leave.

Hinata hysterically pounded on the doors. "Let me out of here you bastard!" Tears started sliding down her face. "Let me out."

She slid down the walls of the inside of the truck and sat. She put her face in-between her knees and sobbed.

'Please let Naruto be alright. Please let Naruto come and save me.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………9393

Ok, not the best chapter in the world, but definitely the most dramatic.

I appreciate all of the reviews that came from people in the last chapter. I won't ask you to for this chapter. Actually, the next time I might ask you to, will be the last chapter.

But still, if you want to review, feel free to. I mean, just cuz I don't force you to, dosen't mean you shouldn't. I enjoy reviews. They make me happy!

I am sorry about the misspelling on someone's screenname when I was giving props, I didn't notice it until it was too late, so I will do it now,

I.Like. pale rose


	12. Chapter 11

What's up people??? Not much here. Sorry this took a while. My damn history teacher made us build a cotton gin!!! A friggin cotton gin!! Seriously!! Oh well, the point is…..i am updating now. Anyways, this is chapter 11. Yay!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And the world should be glad I don't. Cuz then it would suck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….9393

Chapter 11

Hinata fell asleep in the armored car a while ago. She woke up with a large headache and a pain in her neck.

_'Where am I? Oh yeah, being abducted. __Again.'_

Hinata felt the vibration of the car, and assumed it's moving. She couldn't tell where she was because there were no windows. Not even ones that let you see the driver.

She clenched her teeth in anger, she had to get out of here, otherwise she would end up dead.

Hinata shut her hands into fists and started pounding on the doors of the truck. She noticed they were locked from the outside. But that didn't stop her, she continued hitting the door.

"Let me out of here you stuck-up pricks!!" Hinata yelled. Her fear took control over her and she swore a lot more often when she was scared.

"Let me out!!"

"Shut the fuck up back there!!" said a voice from the front of the truck.

"FUCK YOU!!" Hinata yelled back at them. She was so scared she just felt like yelling. She soon resorted to punching the walls until her knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

The blue-haired girl took in a deep breath and rubbed her temples. She had to think of a plan that didn't involve her getting killed.

_'The floor is the weakest part of the armored truck apparently. Maybe there is a way to puncture the tires through the floor. But do I have anything that can cut through all that?' _

Hinata began to frantically check her person for anything sharp that could cut through the floor and puncture a tire. Unfortunately she had no luck; all of her weapons had been taken off of her, most likely when she was asleep.

But before she could think of a backup plan, the truck stopped. She heard footsteps coming towards the back of the truck to let her out.

The door opened wide to reveal a person in a black ski mask. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her out of the car.

"Come on."

Hinata pulled at her wrists and tried stepping on the person's foot, anything to get her free.

"Let me go! I swear if you do anything you will regret it!"

The person sneered behind the mask.

"Don't think you scare me little girl, I would kill you right now if the boss hadn't ordered me to keep you alive."

Hinata looked at him puzzled. "Who are you?"

"That isn't important. Now come on, boss wants to see you."

She bit her lip and her eyes went wide. _'Who is the boss? __One way to find out.'_

Hinata walked with him patiently. But when she saw he let his guard down, she quickly ran up behind him and pulled his shirt up to see his back.

She observed his back until she saw what she was looking for.

The tattoo of Red Eye; the Sharingan.

The guy turned around with an angry expression.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You are very lucky the boss wants you alive, you would have been dead in a second!"

Hinata glared at him. "And I suppose your boss is Sasuke Uchiha?"

The masked man froze for a second.

Hinata noticed this. "I used to work for Sasuke not long ago, and I don't recall you, and you obviously don't recall me. You must be new eh?"

The man snapped out of his trance and continued to drag her towards the mysterious building in front of her.

_'I recall you all t__o__o well __Hyuuga__,'_ the man thought to himself.

"Once he is done with you, he is going to kill you. You know that right?" Hinata asked the man.

"Shut up you ignorant bitch."

Hinata shut her mouth, but when she heard the last part of the sentence, she got furious.

"Fine bastard, die for all I care."

The man ignored her comment and pushed her inside the building.

Before Hinata could retort or yell at him, he locked the door behind her, leaving her all alone inside.

_'What the heck is going on?'_

Hinata observed her surroundings, but she didn't see a whole lot. It was so dark that she couldn't even see the hand in front of her face.

But then she heard stepping noises come from in front of her. Whoever it was, they could find their way around _blindfolded_.

Hinata faced the steps, but soon they changed position, they were walking around her, in a semi-circle.

The steps stopped behind her. Hinata dared not move, maybe if she was quiet, they wouldn't able to detect her presence.

The next few seconds were dead quiet. Hinata bit her lip anxiously. _'What is this person doing?'_

Before Hinata could think another thought, a hand wrapped around her mouth and waist.

_'How can this person see so much in the dark?'_

"Surprised are we?" the person said sarcastically.

Hinata's eyes widened, she knew that voice!

She moved the hand covering her mouth. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? Why go through all of the abducting? You could have killed me back at the bridge."

Sasuke laughed. "What would be the fun in that? I wanted to kill Naruto in front of you, not after you. Besides, who would want you dead? You are far too _interesting_."

"Apparently you," Hinata spit back. "Murderous prick."

"What will you do now? That Naruto is dead." Sasuke said with much venom in Naruto's name.

"That's where you are wrong, Naruto isn't dead. I believe in him."

"Death hurts. But it hurts even more when we deny it." Sasuke said while stroking her ebony locks. He took a small strand and twisted it around his finger.

"You…………are wrong." Hinata said. "He is alive, and when he comes, you will pay!"

Sasuke released the strand, leaving it curled across Hinata's face. He grabbed her chin tenderly and made her look at him. Even though it was dark, she could see his eyes. They were a blazing red with dark commas. The legendary sharingan.

"I almost feel sorry for you. The sooner you realize that he is gone," Sasuke paused with a smirk on his face. "The better."

Sasuke looked into her lavender eyes before he brought her face closer to his, and their lips met.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was hiding in the back of the truck under the bridge.

_'Dumb-ass didn't see a thing.'_

_Flashback_

_Naruto was facing Sasuke with his back to the bridge. Naruto looked over the edge one last time to make sure he was in position._

_Sasuke finally pulled the trigger, Naruto jumped backwards over the bridge before the bullet hit him, but late enough to look like it did._

_Naruto saw the semi truck with the roof open. He braced himself for landing._

_Naruto landed on his stomach on a bunch of mattresses in the truck._

_"Thanks __Sai__. I owe you one."_

_The driver of the truck turned around to face him and shrugged. "I wouldn't do that too __often,__ you might break your neck from a wrong landing."_

_Naruto rubbed his head. "You're telling __me,__ anyways Hinata really needs my help, have you gathered any info on where Red Eye's current hideout is?"_

_"Yeah, they went as far as to get a building outside the city."_

_Naruto looked surprised. __"Outside the city?__ Keeping there location is so important to them, they had to get a building outside the city?"_

_Sai__ shrugged. __"Most likely."_

_Naruto put a finger to his chin to think. "I guess we should wait a little while before we head over. Wait till the mess at the mansion clears up. Then we head back to the mansion for back up."_

_Sai__ nodded. "Sounds ok, but are you sure that Red Eye just didn't kill everyone off at the mansion?"_

_Naruto thought for a moment. "I am not sure, but as long as they think I am dead, I wouldn't think they would want to kill anyone else. I was their target here."_

_"So now what?"__Sai__ asked._

_"We play the waiting game," Naruto replied._

_Flashback over_

It had been a few hours since he jumped from the bridge, the gunfire had ceased a while ago, so he figured that the home invasion was over. Now would be the best time to go back and get recruits.

"Ok Sai, I think we can head up."

Sai merely nodded and shifted the truck into gear.

_'Please wait just a little longer Hinata, this won't take too long.'_ Naruto thought to himself while waiting to get back to the hideout.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She just knew her face was ten times redder than normal.

She began to frantically push Sasuke back, but he was too strong for her. His hand left her chin and started tracing her waist and up.

Hinata felt a tear fall from her eye and down her cheek. She had to get away before it was too late.

She grabbed Sasuke's hands in her own so he couldn't hold her anymore. Then she turned their bodies so she wasn't against the wall anymore. When the opportunity arose, she quickly released herself from him and ran.

Before Hinata could go anywhere, she felt a snag on her foot and she fell. _'Crap, it's too dark to see in here. I won't be able to get away.'_

In a heartbeat Sasuke was standing over her. "Trying to get away?"

Hinata looked at the outline of his figure, "how can you see so well in here?"

Sasuke got down on his knees so he was looking into her eyes again. "My eyes aren't like any others, I can see perfectly in the dark. Among other things."

Hinata stared at him questioningly, then she looked down. Her shirt had been cut at the neckline, giving him a full view of her breasts.

Hinata blushed a beet red and pulled her shirt up higher so the neckline didn't go far down anymore.

Sasuke smirked at this and reached out to touch her face. But before he could, Hinata crawled backwards out of his reach with wide eyes.

Hinata continued to crawl until she felt the wall behind her. _'Perfect!'_

She used the wall to help her get up, then she ran her fingers along the wall until she felt the door.

Sasuke came towards her. "Good luck, it's locked from the outside."

Hinata scowled, but she banged on the door anyways. She balled her fist as tight as she could, and with extreme effort she punched straight through the door.

Sasuke was extremely surprised, but hid it under a stoic mask. Hinata punched the door so hard, half her arm was on the other side.

Sasuke could hear a small click and look to see Hinata pulling her bloody arm out of the door while she grinned.

The stripes of blood painted her ivory arm like a warrior. And Hinata felt like one too.

"Let's try this again," Hinata said while she opened the door and started running outside.

"Shit," Sasuke said before taking out a pistol he kept hidden on his person.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and TenTen were riding in a white semi to the hideout.

"So does anyone actually have a plan when we get there?" Ino asked.

"We are just going in, getting Hinata, and getting out. You guys are coming with in case we run into trouble." Naruto said.

"How much longer until we get there?" TenTen asked.

"Not too long, a few minutes," replied Sai.

"Everyone have a weapon or something?" Naruto asked.

Everyone shook their heads in the affirmative.

"Ok, let's just hope we aren't too late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata had ran so fast and far she felt her legs cramp up underneath her, but she kept running ignoring the surging pain. She looked up ahead and saw a car coming her way. _'Thank god.'_

She slowed down and motioned for the car to stop.

The car pulled over and a person stepped outside.

Hinata froze on the spot with fear. She could feel her legs bucking underneath her and she brought her hands to her face to suppress her rising panic. Hinata backed away and let out a small whisper that almost no one could hear besides herself,

"………….Gaara…….."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………9393

Chapter 11, sucked I know. I'm sorry about lack of development between KankIno and ShikaTema, I'm setting up them in the next chapter. So don't worry about a thing.

Also if RSfan remembers the little promise I made them at the beginning of the story, then he/she will probably know what will happen next.

: ) Thx 4 reading.


	13. Chapter 12

First of all, I would like to say how sorry I am for this taking so long. I had testing all week and then I had major projects due, and it was just a hell of a week… or two… GOMEN!!

I could tell you all the excuses in the world as to why this took so long. But I will save you the trouble and get straight to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know….shocking.

……9393

Chapter 12

"…Gaara……

Hinata's eyes widened at the devious red-head in front of her. She was almost certain that a horrible death waited for her if he caught her.

"What are you running from princess?" Gaara said with a devilish smirk.

"I-I….um….I" was all Hinata could get out of her lips before seeing the darkness creep into her vision and falling backwards on the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was still sitting in the back of the truck when he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took the phone out and looked at the caller I.D.

Naruto let a small smirk grace his lips before flipping it open and talking.

"Hey, it's been a while, what do you have for me?"

"_Everyone is set up at the meeting place, we are waiting for one more person to show up, but besides that we are waiting your arrival."_

"Alright, I will tell them. Be there in a few." Naruto hung up the phone, he looked up at the gang. "Change of plans, Sai can you take us downtown near the old bike shop?"

"Sure, but why would you want to go there?" Sai responded.

"Yeah! What about Hinata? We need to save her!" Ino shouted while raising her fists in the air.

"Look, don't worry about it, this is apart of my plan to save her, but we need to stop there first," Naruto said impatiently.

Ino pouted her lip and crossed her arms. "Hmph. Fine."

"Good. Now Sai, turn left at this next intersection. We should be there in the next few minutes."

Sai nodded his head and focused on the road.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata's eyelashes fluttered open. She balled her hands into fists and rubbed her eyes so she could see more clearly. She sat up and realized she was on a bed. There were no windows, and the walls were painted black. It was very depressing place to be.

Hinata got up off the bed and walked towards a door in the corner of the square room. She tried jerking and turning the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"He will be here in a few minutes," a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" a female voice asked.

"I'm sure, they just want their princess back," the voice said.

Hinata leaned her ear against the door to see if she could hear anymore, but she accidentally shifted some of her weight to her left arm where she cringed in pain.

'_Oh yeah, I still have my injuries from when I punched the door. Damn it, this just made everything harder.'_

She carefully lifted her arm to inspect it when she saw that it was already bandaged up.

'_The person that brought me here must have bandaged my arm because I never got the chance to before I was kidnapped.'_

Hinata paused her thoughts. She just realized an important detail that she had overlooked the whole time she had been up.

'_I was kidnapped……by Gaara.'_

Hinata bit her lip out of habit and anxiousness. _'Does that mean Sasuke is here too?'_

She wanted to pound on the door, to yell for them to let her out. But her own fear kept her feet planted to the ground, as if they were glued there. Hinata came to turn with a horrible realization; she was scared to death of Sasuke and Gaara. And she is more than likely going to die.

'_NO! I won't die here! I refuse to have Sasuke kill me!'_

But how could she get out of here? The door was locked, there were no windows, and if she pounded on something, Gaara would come and probably kill her.

Hinata growled in frustration and let her back slide down the door. Hinata then felt something on her hand. She raised her palm and looked at it. 

It was covered in dirt.

Hinata then stood up, her clothes were covered. 

Then she looked down at the floor.

There wasn't one. It was all dirt.

Hinata then looked up to the ceiling. _'Thank you God!' _

She raced back down to her knees and crawled over to the outside wall. She heard birds chirping outside. Which only meant one thing.

Outside that wall, was the outdoors.

Hinata began to feverishly dig in the dirt so maybe she could crawl through her hand-made tunnel and to the outside.

'_I'm not going to die here after all.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari was pacing back and forth on the hard wood floor.

"Gaara, are you sure this was a good idea? I mean just because you trust them doesn't mean that they aren't going to turn on us or something."

Gaara glanced at Temari lazily. "Relax, I know them pretty well. Besides if they try anything we can just kill the girl in the back."

"Not if they kill US first Gaara," Temari snapped back. She was getting frustrated with her brother. He may trust these people that they were meeting, but that doesn't mean she has to. But her brother was usually pretty good at determining people's characteristics' and if they can be deemed trustworthy.

"Besides, I don't like the fact we are using Hinata as a bargaining chip. We may not agree on everything, but that doesn't mean I approve of you threatening her life."

Gaara raised his eyebrow curiously. "I thought you didn't like her, especially since she turned on Red Eye for Kyuubi during the home invasion."

Temari's gaze went to the floor. "Still, she was my friend."

Gaara shrugged. "Well if you really want her alive……then I guess we can bluff our way through, and maybe trick them."

Temari just shook her head. "If you think you can get away with it, go for it."

Just then a large white semi pulled up outside the small hut.

Gaara turned his head to face the window. "There here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sai finally pulled the truck up and shifted it into park. "This is where you wanted to go? Looks like a dump."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I will go in. If I am not back in five minutes, then the rest of you can come in."

Everyone nodded. Naruto stepped out of the back of the truck and walked up to the hut. He hesitated when he walked on the old, moldy porch and he stared at the decaying door. He took a deep breath before reaching for the knob and turning it.

Naruto looked at the three people standing in front of him. One person had their hair tied up in four blonde ponytails that stuck up.

One person had purple makeup and wore an entirely black outfit.

The last person had apple-red hair with a large tattoo on his forehead with the symbol for "love". He was a person even the children of the area would recognize.

"It's been a while……Gaara."

"Same to you."

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows. "Where……is…… Hinata?" Naruto paused in between each word and pronouncing every syllable with the utmost clarity.

Gaara glared his raccoon-like eyes to the blonde. "Not so fast, we have a few conditions."

"And what would those be?"

The three sand-siblings looked at each other, then back at Naruto.

"Simple really, we want you to do us a favor." Gaara said. "We want you to assassinate a certain person who has been getting on my nerves lately. I would do it myself, but I have other things to do. If you do this for me, I will give you back Hinata and I will give you assistance in killing Sasuke."

Naruto nodded. "So who is this person?"

Gaara motioned to Temari to bring the file over. She picked up a typical office folder off the table she was leaning on and brought it over to the two.

The red-head took the folder from his sister's hand and tossed it to Naruto.

"His name is Orochimaru, he has been selling some fucked up shit to local townies. It causes some……side-effects."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "You mean drugs?"

Gaara nodded. "Apparently, it works as a strange steroid or something. It increases muscle and endurance, but it also can cause immediate death to people who can't handle it."

"Fuck," Naruto said under his breath. "I remember him now, Sasuke used to take that shit."

"Still does," Gaara replied.

"So how has this person been 'getting on your nerves'?

"Not important, just make sure he dies."

Naruto closed the folder and tucked it under his shirt. "So this is all I have to do?"

Temari nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we want all your little friends outside to stay here. We want you to do this by yourself."

"Why?"

"Because we feel they could pose as a distraction. Just keep them here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever." He walked out the door to the truck.

Sai looked at him. "Did you take care of whatever we came here for?"

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Not entirely. I need everyone to go in the shed. And please don't kill the people inside. Just stay there until I get back."

Sai shrugged his shoulders and kept his stoic appearance. "Whatever."

Naruto nodded and waited for everyone to get out of the truck and to the hut. When everyone was inside he took the truck and drove off in search of some snake-like madman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata had been digging for what seemed like hours, but only had a whole up to mid-calf.

'_Damn it, this is taking too long.'_

Hinata had caked-on dirt up to her elbows and had several smudges on her porcelain face. Her clothes were now permanently stained from all of the dirt and grime.

Hinata soon heard footsteps approaching the door.

'_Crap! I'm covered in dirt! They will know I have been trying to escape!' _

The footsteps stopped at the door, but soon were replaced by the slow turning of the door handle. Hinata quickly stood up and brushed her self off in a desperate attempt to clean herself.

The door finally opened revealing a worried Ino who came running towards Hinata and locking her in a tight embrace.

"Thank God you are ok! I thought you were with Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Ino said while releasing her from the bear hug. "And why are you covered in dirt?"

Hinata let out a shy smile. She was relieved to see Ino again after a while. 

"I escaped from Sasuke," Hinata said while showing Ino her badly damaged hand. "I ran into Gaara along my escape route. He took me to this place. I was trying to dig a tunnel underneath the house, so that's why I am caked in dirt."

Ino looked at her with concerned eyes, eyes you have seen your mother have when you scrape your knee.

"Well, at least I am glad you are alright. But we should get you to a hospital as soon as Naruto gets back."

Hinata's ears perked at the sound of Naruto's name.

"He is alive….right?" Hinata asked nervously.

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah, he can't be killed that easily."

Hinata let out a breath of relief. "Thank God. Where did he go?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. He just told everyone to wait here until he came back."

Hinata pushed her lips together and nodded.

Ino smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on; let's get out of this room. You should get cleaned up."

Hinata gave a soft chuckle. "You think?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari's cheeks were a new shade of red when she saw Shikamaru enter the hut with his friends. She just wanted to crawl under a table and hide. She didn't want to have to look at him, talk to him, or be in the same room as him. She was too embarrassed about what happened at the mansion. Not only had he defeated her, he stole a kiss!

' _Bastard. '_

Temari tried to tip-toe out of the room with no one noticing. But her foot caught a table and she scooted it, making the loudest noise she ever heard.

She quickly caught herself and continued walking but not before running straight into the chest of the very person she had been trying to avoid.

"Damn it," Temari said while rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and met the dark ones of Shikamaru Nara.

"In a hurry?" Shikamaru asked with a slight grin on his face.

"To get away from you," Temari snapped back with malice.

'_Troublesome' _Shikamaru thought to himself. "Well look, if it's about what happened before, I wanted to say sorry."

Temari's eyebrow rose at this. "You mean it?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well that doesn't mean I forgive you!" Temari shouted and stomped off.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _'I need a better strategy for this one.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Hinata was getting cleaned up, Ino headed back into the main room while some of the members of Kyuubi were talking with Gaara.

"So what exactly did you make Naruto do?" Tenten asked him with suspicion.

"That is between the two of us. You don't need to know," replied Gaara.

"Ok then, will he at least be coming back alive?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"Depends if he is as good as everyone thinks he is."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to give me a definite answer on anything are you?"

Gaara shook his head.

Tenten "hmphed" and walked away to sit in a chair in the corner.

Ino eyed Gaara suspiciously, but shrugged it off and started to walk towards Tenten when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, I remember you! You were that crazy bitch who shot a turret at us through the window!"

Ino felt her eyebrow twitch at this. _'He must be some kind of moron if he thinks he can talk to me like that!'_

Ino turned around to come face to face with the weird dude who wore purple makeup across his face.

"I hope you come over sometime," Ino said with a smirk. "Maybe we could do that again."

Kankuro and Ino glared at each other and turned around and walked off.

Sai sighed. _'Sorry Naruto, it maybe harder than you think to convince everyone to keep these siblings alive.'  
_

……9393

Again, I would like to say how sorry I am. I will work harder I promise!!

If I cannot, I will do 100 laps around the United States with Lee and Gai!!

 


	14. Chapter 13

Hi everyone!! Babyspice939 here!! Cha! (way too many exclamation marks) -.-'

I actually kept my promise to update on time! For those of you who don't know, I update on Sundays. Although sometimes I update on Wednesday. But rarely.

Um, I hate to be 'this' kind of author, but I am heavily disappointed in the number of reviews I got. I didn't even get 10! What's wrong with my story? Don't you guys like it anymore?! tears up Tell me what's wrong with it and I will fix it!! Please? I'm DESPERATE!!

(this message isn't for people who reviewed last chapter. You guys are cool! The rest of you can review please!! I will update sooner!")

ON TO THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto………..yet. Laughs manically

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..9393

Chapter 13

Hinata finally cleaned all of the dirt that was on her skin and re-wrapped the bandages on her arm. She might not be out of this strange place yet, but at least she had friends with her.

She walked out into the center of the hut where she saw Temari glaring at Shikamaru and Ino glaring at Kankuro (and vice versa).

Hinata could see her head fall anime style in her head before she mumbled, "um…..did I miss something?"

Ino turned her head to face Hinata and her blue eyes lit up with joy. "Hinata!!" Ino practically tackled her to the ground and hugged her. Hinata smiled nervously before wiggling out of Ino's grasp.

"I missed you too Ino, anyways what's going on here?"

Ino's perky expression immediately darkened. "Oh Hinata it's horrible! That cross-dressing homo over there is being a total asshole! He called me a crazy bitch!"

Kankuro's ears perked up at hearing the conversation was about him. "I heard that! And who are you calling a homo! I'm not the one who just glomped a girl you lesbo!"

Ino clenched her teeth and her hands balled into fists. She angrily turned around to face him across the room, "I don't give a shit if you heard! You walk around with that freaking black hood on your head that makes you look like fucking batman!!"

Kankuro's eyebrows narrowed. "Crazy lesbo!"

Ino glared at him with even more malice. "Bipolar Batman!"

Hinata backed slowly away from Ino with a little fear. Seeing these two bicker was pretty frightening.

"Oh! I am the bipolar one? You're the one who goes all happy when Hinata enters the room then you go all rage-o-holic on my ass!"

"You're actually acting like you don't deserve for me to be a rage-o-holic on your ass! Well you must be out of your little batman mind if you think otherwise!"

"Quit calling me batman you freaking lesbo!"

"Quit calling me lesbo! You cross-dressing bipolar batman!"

Hinata curled up behind her knees in fright. You could almost see fire shooting out at each other's eyes, scolding the other person with their hellish flames.

'_Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?' _ Hinata thought to herself.

'_112 Sound road………………….This address is on Southside, I'm not far then.'_ Naruto thought while driving down a street planning out his next course.

'_So that is where Orochimaru is hiding, Gaara's description was pretty accurate.'_

Naruto pulled up to what looked like an old apartment building. It was a tan-ish color and it was cracked in several places. The windows all looked like they had been broken from the outside, possibly a thrown rock. The door was a dark grey from years of lack of upkeep. Its original color was an eggshell white.

Naruto grabbed his Ak-47 out of his holster and prepared to kick in the door.

BAM!

The door was knocked off its hinges and was now on the floor. Naruto scanned the area, there were unconscious bodies lying against the wall everywhere.

Naruto progressed through the hallways occasionally stepping over the random high people. Naruto looked at the people more closely; their skin was taking a grayish color. Their eyes turning gold. _'What the fuck is this drug they are taking?' _

Just looking at these people made Naruto worry about Sasuke. The drug that these people were taking is more than likely what Sasuke takes. According to Gaara's description, it acted almost as a steroid, but it also gave the person a temporary "high" feeling. But it also had major consequences. It attacks the brain cells so you can't think properly, but that is what pretty much all drugs do.

'_I guess that might explain Sasuke's fucked up behavior, he is probably brain dead_.'

Naruto looked from room to room looking for the snake-like pedophile.

'_Damn, not here…..'_

Naruto finally reached the last door. If Orochimaru wasn't behind this door, the chances of finding him are slim to none.

Naruto kicked open the door. He scanned the room and saw a person with grey hair and glasses. He looked a little older than he was, but not much. Suddenly a light-bulb turned on in Naruto's head and he finally placed who the person in front of him was.

"Kabuto…"

The person turned his head to face Naruto. "Long time no see eh?"

"You're not Canadian, so cut the crap. Where is Orochimaru?"

The grey-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?"

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed at this. "You are his right-hand man, you know everything about him."

"Hey, my job is only to make the stuff, I don't know what he does when he is gone."

Naruto's eyebrow arched. "You make this shit?"

"In this very building."

Naruto let out a low growl. "You fucker! What does this drug do? Tell me or I will kill you! Why are all of these people having these side effects?"

Kabuto smirked even though Naruto's gun was to his head. "Some people just can't take the chemicals. It can change your pigment in your skin and your eyes. But if you are strong enough to take it, you will get inhuman strength and stamina. All the people in this building were guinea pigs to test the drug. I'm still working on perfecting it."

"Like hell you are! I won't let you distribute this stuff anymore!"

"And you think you can stop me? This is only the beginning! The drug has only been created recently and it is already a city-wide phenomenon! When I finally get it right, we are going world-wide! This is the future Naruto! Not even you can slow us down!"

Naruto narrowed his ocean-blue eyes.

"Watch me."

And he pulled the trigger to Kabuto's head.

Hinata found a book and read it in the corner of the room while listening to Ino and Kankuro bicker back and forth.

"Did I say batman? I meant cat woman! Now go find a mouse somewhere you freaking pussycat!"

"Oh go find Ken and live in your dream house Barbie!"

Ino's face darkened. "That's low."

Kankuro smirked. "Hurts……. doesn't it?"

Ino gritted her teeth. "Two words cat woman! FUCK YOU!"

Hinata sighed and tried to block out the loud noises and trying to focus on the book. How long have they been doing this now? A few hours?

'_Don't they ever get tired?!'_

After finally having enough of listening to the two argue, Hinata stood up and decided to take a walk around the hut. But before she could leave a hand clutched her wrists.

"Where are you going?" asked an impassive redhead.

"Um, I was just going to take a walk."

"I don't trust you. I will go with you to make sure you don't escape."

Hinata looked at him with a hint of fear in her opal eyes. But she nodded to his proposal.

The two walked in the woods for a while, but Hinata found the silence uncomfortable so she decided to start a conversation.

"So, what did you ask Naruto to do?"

"That is between me and him," Gaara said stoically.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I am extremely worried for his welfare. So at the very least you should tell me what possibly suicidal thing you sent him to do."

Gaara shrugged. "You ever hear of Orochimaru?"

Hinata slowly nodded.

"I wanted Naruto to kill him."

Hinata bit her lip at this. Killing Orochimaru is no easy task; he is a person with a lot of influence in this city. He has bribed the police force so he can stay on the street. He has power over Sasuke himself because of the cursed drug he makes. Red Eye won't let anyone touch him.

"Why did you save me? From Sasuke I mean."

Gaara shrugged again. "I never really liked that guy anyways. He has always been pretty arrogant. He always depended on me to fix his mistakes. A person can only take so much."

"So you saved me to spite Sasuke?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess."

Hinata nodded in understanding. Gaara was becoming less of a mystery to her now, although she is still someone to keep an eye on.

"So does this mean you are apart of Kyuubi now?"

"No. Just a resource for help. I think after this whole gang mess is through, I will try and start a new life somewhere."

Hinata let out a small smile. "Sounds nice. Maybe I can do that too, but I guess we have to make sure we don't die first."

"That's harder to do than it sounds."

"I know. But I guess if you want a goal to be reality, you have to take a few risks," Hinata said while smiling.

Gaara did the impossible, he smirked back. "You know……..Naruto is really lucky to have you." Gaara then walked ahead of her to go back into the hut.

Hinata let her gaze fall to the ground. _'Naruto…………..be safe.'_

Naruto ran out of the apartment building leaving a dead Kabuto in his leave.

'_Shit! I have to stop Orochimaru before this drug gets too far! But at least they can't research it anymore.'_

Naruto quickly rushed into his car and sped off to find Orochimaru.

"Where would that snake be?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto drove slowly along the street so he could scope the buildings.

'_Ok, he needs a secluded area where he can sell the stuff discretely and where the police won't be around. Although the police aren't too big of a deal to him. He would probably be on Red Eye territory since Sasuke won't do shit to him.'_

Naruto saw the graffiti that indicated Red Eye area is coming up. Once he passes them, he could be in deep shit.

He made sure his tinted windows were rolled up so they couldn't see inside the car.

Then he saw a person with a tattoo of Red Eye on the back of his shin walking into a dark alleyway.

'_Perfect.'_

He drove his car up so he could see into the ally. It was a dead end, but it was only him in the ally.

'_That's strange. Why would he go in a dead end ally if he isn't buying drugs? Unless….'_

Naruto stepped out of the car and slowly walked down the ally in the shadows so the person couldn't see him.

'_He is using them.'_

Sure enough the person took out a needle and injected himself with what appeared to be a purple substance.

Naruto clenched his teeth_. 'The stupid people! Don't they know what that stuff will do to him?'_

Naruto charged towards him. Before the person had time to react, Naruto picked him up by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Where did you get this?!" Naruto yelled in his face.

The man's brown eyes became wide with fear. "I-I don't r-remember."

Naruto's hand balled into a fist and slammed him against the wall. "I'll ask again, where did you get this?! Where is Orochimaru?"

The man's breathing became rapid. His eyes looked around feverishly looking for a way to escape, or to avoid looking into Naruto's fearsome eyes.

"O-Orochimaru is d-dead!" The person yelled before fainting in Naruto's hand.

Naruto released him and let him fall to the ground. His utter astonishment took over.

'_Orochimaru is dead? Impossible!'_

Naruto left the alleyway to run into……………………

Shino.

Naruto automatically tried to reach for his gun but Shino beat him to it and pulled out a pistol.

"Don't move."

Naruto looked back at Shino and stood up straight.

"Give me one reason to not kill you right now."

Naruto shrugged. "I am looking for Orochimaru."

Shino eyed him suspiciously. "Orochimaru was killed."

"So he really is dead? Who killed him?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto looked surprised but tried not to move too much or else Shino would kill him.

"No way, Sasuke needed him to get his usual drug supply!"

"Sasuke has been hanging out with a new crowd lately, one of them created a cure to beat the drug," Shino stated matter-of-factly.

"T-They……..created a cure?"

"They are distributing it right now."

Naruto smirked. "So I guess Sasuke decided to do something good with his life. Helping people battle a serious drug. But just because he broke his addiction doesn't mean his brain is fixed. I know he has been using the drug for years, he couldn't possibly reverse the damage done to his brain."

"That's true; his brain has been permanently wounded. But now his goals are clear."

"And what are his 'goals'?"

"The annihilation of Kyuubi, starting with you," Shino said and prepared to pull the trigger on his pistol.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..93939393939393

Hi everyone! (again) I hope you liked this chapter. This is the first one I have actually felt proud of in a while. I liked the beginning, even it was funny to me!

Please continue to read my story despite my bitchy message on the top. And please review…………………you know, if it isn't too much trouble.

Ja ne!!


	15. Chapter 14 & 15

Hi everyone!! I'm back!! You can all put away your rocket launchers aimed at my house now, seriously.

Um, on average, each of my chapters is about 2,500 words, so this page will be about 5,000. Again, just an estimate.

This special double feature of Guns & Roses is dedicated to my good friend, **Ninja of the Hidden Fridge** and all of my other wonderful readers and reviewers who supported me through out this story.

So sit back, pop a coke, get some microwave popcorn, and read to your heart's contend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cuz I don't. don't ask me why.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..939393

Chapter 14 & 15

The barrel of Shino's gun was aimed straight at Naruto's chest. He could feel his heart beating through his ears. If he didn't act quickly, he was going to die.

Seeing his opportunity, Naruto lunged foreword and tackled the overcoat-covered man to the ground, causing the gun to slide out of his hands.

Naruto struggled to get up and Shino glared at him through his round sunglasses. Shino was about to get up and attack Naruto again, but Naruto balled his hand into a fist and hit Shino on the side of his head with as much force as he could muster. Shino fell to the ground in what appeared to be an unconscious state.

Panting heavily, Naruto walked over to where the gun had slid and put it in his holster around his pants. He took a glance towards Shino, expecting to see him out cold, but before him Shino was sitting, but slumped over as if in pain. He was holding another gun in his hands.

' _Damn, how many fucking guns does he have?! Well, he is Red Eye's weapons supplier. ' _

Shino smirked, but instead of aiming for Naruto, he pointed the gun upwards straight to the sky.

"Better start running Naruto."

Shino then fired what looked to be a small, red fireball towards the sky. It took Naruto a second to comprehend that it was not a bullet that was fired, until it dawned on him.

' _Shit! That's a flare gun! He signaled any nearby members! '_

Naruto immediately started fleeing the scene. He ran down the sidewalk, almost pushing several people over.

' _Damn. I need to get as far away as I can without drawing attention. '_

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see people flat on their butts in the sidewalk muttering curses under their breath and flipping the bird at Naruto.

' _Ok, not doing so good with the NO drawing attention part. '_

Just when he thought all hope was lost, Naruto spotted a small, waist height fence that lead into one of the back alleys. A small smirk formed on his lips and he ran over to the fence and cleared it in one jump.

Naruto continued jumping fence after fence and running through people's backyards when he finally reached the alleyway.

He put his hands on his knees and gasped for air. But just when he thought he was safe, in the corner of his eyes, he spotted a black Honda Element. (A/n: Shino's car, from chapter 2)

' _There is no getting rid of these pricks is there? '_

Naruto crouched down next to a house and flattened himself against the outside wall for the chance that they wouldn't see him.

"Where do I go from here?" Naruto asked himself quietly. His job was to kill Orochimaru, and apparently there was nothing to kill. What should he tell Gaara?

' _I guess I should tell him what really happened, and see what he says. Then take it one step at a time from there. '_

Once Naruto was sure the car was gone, he got off his stiff knees and started walking into downtown. He was going to need to get a ride since he couldn't go back to where Shino and he were "talking".

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Because of flipping Sasuke, he now has to walk downtown and take a cab back up to the hut to tell Gaara that his person of interest is already dead. Hinata and the others will be stuck in that freaking hut, and there wasn't really a whole lot he could do about it.

Naruto was so sick of Sasuke screwing up his life! He was ready to pull every one of his blonde spikes out of his hair in frustration. And it isn't even only Naruto's life that he ruined! Hinata's, Sakura's, Ino's, Kiba's, Neji's, and even Sasuke's own life.

' _Dumbass. ' _

Naruto pulled himself out of his thoughts and started heading downtown. He put his hands in his jean pockets and focused ahead while keeping vigilance on his surroundings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it! We've lost him!" one of the gang members said.

"Sasuke and Shino are so going to kill us!" the other member said.

"Look, we aren't going to die! All we have to do is track him down! We don't even have to kill him as long as we know his location." the third member said.

"Um, maybe I should repeat something, WE LOST HIM! We can't track his location if we don't even know where he is right now!"

"Then fucking find him you retard!"

"What the hell do you think I am trying to do? Sit on my ass while you scream at me?"

"Dude guys, isn't that him right there?"

The other two stopped yelling to see Naruto standing on the sidewalk and getting into a cab.

The three stooges put on a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto was about to get in the cab when he saw a white Sedan sitting behind the cab and the driver seemed to be looking at him.

' _Sasuke's puppet's eh? Well this will be fun. '_

"I will give you a 200 dollar bonus if you can lose the Sedan behind us," Naruto told the cab driver while pointing at the car.

The cab driver didn't say anything, but as soon as Naruto was buckled in and the door closed, the driver pushed on the gas as hard as he could and took off down the street and towards the business district.

Naruto clenched the seats for his life while he watched the tall skyscrapers speed by.

The cab driver took a sharp left and drove a little on the sidewalk while speeding down further. But the Sedan wasn't far behind.

The two cars sped by an opening in two buildings where a cop was waiting to pin speeders. Soon the sirens were activated and a third car entered the chase.

"If you two don't pull over now, I am permitted to use force!" the policeman said over his speaker.

One of the idiots in the car stuck his head out the window. "Fuck off!"

"You retard! Do you want us to spend a lifetime behind bars?!"

The gang member crossed his arms over his chest. "He had it coming."

The other two glared at him and then hit him upside his head.

"Fuck you guys! Assholes."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch at the scary stoic expression the cab driver showed when the policeman was talking.

"Ok, once we lose them, there is a hut up in the country that I really need to get to."

The driver still didn't say anything, but he did nod and took off again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino and Kankuro were rolling on the floor punching and biting each other. They had finally had enough of the insults they threw at the other.

Hinata sighed. This was getting really old, really fast.

"Are you guys going to stop sometime soon? I can't think straight."

The two stopped for a moment to look at Hinata. Then they went back to fighting.

"TRANSVESTITE!"

"BARBIE BITCH!"

Hinata let out a breath. _' I give up. '_

Gaara then stormed in the room with an angry expression.

"So help me god Kankuro, if you don't shut the fuck up right now……."

Kankuro then paused with fright. Then like a dog with his tail between his legs walked to the other side of the room and sat in a chair, but not before flipping Ino off.

Ino didn't miss it and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she walked over and sat next to Hinata.

"Damn I hate that cat woman."

Hinata shook her head. "Don't you guys think you are taking this a little too seriously? I mean you have been fighting for the past 3 hours."

"It's his fault! If he would just keep is purple-lipstick-covered mouth shut, none of this would have happened."

"Maybe, but don't you think you should be the bigger person and ignore it?"

"FUCK NO! If you insult me, you are going down!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. Ino was impossible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto stepped out of the cab white as a ghost and eyes wide in terror.

' _Make it stop. Please make it stop. '_

For the first time since encountering Naruto, the cab driver spoke, "That will be 124 dollars and 54 cents. Plus the 200 dollar bonus."

Naruto nodded and took the money out of his pocket and handed it to the cab driver without speaking.

The driver smiled. "Have a nice day." Then he drove off.

Naruto finally composed himself and walked up to the hut. He knocked on the door because the door was locked, most likely to keep people from escaping.

Gaara, who was sitting in a chair, smirked and walked up to unlock the door.

"Back so soon?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Don't even start it Gaara. Look there is something really important I need to tell you."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "You got the job done right?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Um…kinda. That is what I needed to talk to you about."

"Whatever." Gaara motioned for Naruto to step inside the hut.

"Gaara, Sasuke had already killed Orochimaru."

"Impossible. Sasuke had a great dependency on him."

"That is what I thought, but that really isn't the case anymore. He found a cure."

"A cure?!"

Naruto nodded. "He was cured of his addiction, so he didn't need him anymore I guess."

Gaara put a finger to his peach-ish lips. "But he must have had a motive to kill Orochimaru other than 'he didn't need him anymore'."

"You have a point. But Sasuke has been rather unpredictable lately."

"Still, even Sasuke usually has a reason to kill someone. I wonder why he wanted to stop taking the drug anyways. He was getting physical boosts and when other people talked to him about the health consequences, he didn't seem to care."

"I guess I will be trying to find that out."

Gaara smirked. "That reminds me, you can have the hostages back."

Naruto smiled. "You weren't really going to kill them if I didn't get Orochimaru were you?"

Gaara shrugged. "I think you are jumping to conclusions."

"Maybe."

Naruto stepped from room to room gathering his friends. He finally walked into the last room.

Hinata looked up from her hands to see a smirking blonde-haired goof.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"

"The one and only," Naruto said with his smile expanding.

"I guess it's been a while," Hinata replied with a huge smile of her own.

Naruto walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

Hinata felt a small blush on her cheeks, but kept looking into his blue eyes.

"Hinata, are you alright? You look a little red, do you have a fever?" Naruto said jokingly and put a hand to her forehead.

Hinata put both of her pallid to caress his tan cheeks. They both locked gazes for a while before Hinata pulled his face to hers.

At first was a subtle kiss turned more passionate with every passing moment. He moved his lips expertly across hers. But all too soon they had to stop for a breath.

Naruto smirked. "Miss me that much huh?"

"You have no idea."

And they pulled each other in for another kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Just admit it, you want me."

Temari blushed a tomato shade of red. She crossed her arms over her chest and made an expression similar to pouting.

"I think you are just being extremely cocky."

"Maybe, but it is probably a little of both," Shikamaru said with a smug look on his face.

"And how are you so sure that I am as 'crazy' about you as you think?"

"I don't have an I.Q. of over 200 for nothing."

"Well maybe you cheated."

Shikamaru looked at her like her head blew up.

"Are you really that unconfident in me?"

"There is no way someone so smug like you could have an I.Q. of over 200," Temari stated matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru did an anime head fall depression. "How troublesome."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino and Kankuro were still glaring at each other, but they didn't want to start fighting again because Gaara was watching them with an if-you-say-one-more-word-I-will-give-you-a-painful-death look.

"That's it, I don't feel like babysitting you anymore. Do whatever," Gaara said and he walked out of the room.

"So I am a transvestite huh?!" Kankuro yelled.

"Why else would you fucking wear PURPLE makeup?! Actually, why would you wear makeup period!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you Barbie!"

"Oh Barbie! I felt the burn on that! Couldn't think of anything better?"

"Go get yourself a dream house!"

"Go get yourself a decent surgeon!"

"You would know all about surgeons wouldn't you?!"

"What are you getting at?"

Kankuro smirked. "There is no way someone with your body type has boobs like that!"

Ino felt herself turn red with anger. "Are you saying my boobs are fake?!"

"You said it, not me."

"That's it! I can't deal with you anymore! I'm going to go talk to Sai and we are getting the hell out of here!"

"Is Sai your little boyfriend?"

Ino smirked at his comment. "What would you care? Jealous?"

"Of that walking milk carton? Hell no."

"Oh my god! You are Jealous!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Um guys?"

Ino and Kankuro turned around and looked at the person. "WHAT?!"

Sai raised his hand. "I'm right here."

Kankuro and Ino blushed with embarrassment and sunk back in their seats.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto pulled away from a blushing madly Hinata.

"Hinata, Orochimaru is dead. Sasuke killed him."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "How?"

"Not sure, but I plan to find out Sasuke's motives."

"How are you going to do that?"

Naruto looked at her straight in the eye with a serious expression. "Hinata, I have a plan. But I am going to need your help to carry it out."

Hinata blinked a few times. What was he saying?

"I need you to help me find out Sasuke's' intentions."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………93939393939393

That is where I would have ended the chapter had it been only one. But I promised two, so the second part is on its way!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..939393939393939

Chapter 14 & 15 part 2

Hinata nodded in understanding. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need to locate Sasuke and do a little undercover work and find out exactly why he killed Orochimaru. If we find out that information, it will tell us what he is planning."

"But how do we find him?"

"Like I said, I have a plan. Sasuke would get suspicious if we followed him everywhere. The best way to do this is under his nose. The first step in my plan is to abduct Sakura, and then you disguise yourself and take her place. From there, you can gather information discreetly."

Hinata bit her lip. "But what if Sasuke discovers it's me?"

"I will be keeping a close eye on you. So if it gets too dangerous I can pull you out."

"Also, Sakura is, well…., she is a hooker. I can't do the things she does. What if they make me do those things? Because if I refuse, they will know it isn't her."

"I don't think that they will make you. Sasuke has pretty much given up on that side of the crime industry."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "Ok, I am with you."

"Good. I'll be right back. I have to tell Sai to take everyone back to the city. Then we can proceed."

Naruto walked out of the room and went back to talk to Sai, who had a depressed look on his face.

"Sai, we don't have to stay here anymore. Can you take everyone back to the city?"

Sai nodded.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "What's eating you?"

Sai looked at his hands. "Am I really that white?"

Naruto shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"Milk carton Naruto………… He called me a milk carton."

"Um Sai, I am going into the other room. And we will pretend this never happened." Naruto slowly backed away, and then started walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata looked at her hands that were resting in her lap. Lately she had been questioning Naruto's own intentions in her mind.

' _He seems to care more about killing Sasuke than me. He and Sasuke aren't so different after all. They are both totally focused on killing each other. '_

Hinata sighed. She was making herself depressed. She should stay ignorant for a little while longer, than maybe confront him about it.

For now, she should focus on the task at hand, pretending to be Sakura.

"Ok, what do I know about Sakura? She is obsessively in love with Sasuke, very loud, speaks her mind, shows a lot of skin, and particularly annoying."

Hinata let out a breath. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"She is a pretty good medic………is impressively strong…………."

Dang, that's all she can think of.

' _It will have to do for now. '_

Naruto walked in the room while Hinata was thinking.

"Everyone left Hinata, let's get going ok?"

Hinata looked up at him and nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Hinata drove down the street keeping an eye open for the pink-haired girl. Suddenly a thought came into Hinata's head.

' _She likes to go clubbing! That's it! '_

"Naruto, I think I know where we can find Sakura."

Naruto smirked. "Way ahead of you."

The two pulled up at a local nightclub and bar named "Crescent Moon".

"I'll go in and get her. I have a disguise in the back of the truck. Get dressed and get ready," Naruto said seriously.

Hinata nodded and climbed in the back while Naruto approached the club.

Hinata looked at the outfit before her, a red Chinese dress with gold dragons going up the sides. There were two rather large slits going up each leg and a gold bow that tied in the front. There was a pink wig and green contacts. She really hoped this worked.

Naruto walked inside and immediately began searching. He didn't see her on the main floor.

' _Maybe she is in the V.I.P room. '_

Naruto went in a hallway around the corner and saw a door labeled 'V.I.P'. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door as to not bring attention to himself.

The room was larger than he expected it to be, it was filled with bright, strobe lights and the room was packed with local celebrities like television reporters and small time actors and performers.

In the middle of the room was Sakura dancing with some drunken critic. Now posed his next challenge,

' _How to get Sakura out of here without getting noticed? '_

Naruto leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his golden hair in frustration. There was too many people to simply take her, plus she would recognize him so he can't get her outside.

' _But she would go to the ends of the earth for Sasuke. '_

That was always her biggest weakness.

Naruto put on a devious smile and came up with a plan on the top of his head.

"Holy Shit! Sasuke Uchiha is outside with a bomb! Everyone run!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone's expression in the room went from giddy and happy to fear stricken.

Groups of people started running out of the room and quickly tried to get out of the club.

' _Drunk idiots… '_

"Sasuke? Where!" Sakura yelled and started racing downstairs oblivious to Naruto following her.

She pushed the front doors open. "Sasuke! Where are you?!"

Naruto came up behind her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Sasuke couldn't make it."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear at first, but then narrowed in anger and started screaming aggressively and cursing in his hand.

Naruto pushed her in the back of the truck and quickly tied and gagged her. He looked to the front to see Hinata all dressed up. She looked identical to Sakura, only with more _obvious_ curves.

' _I guess there isn't a whole lot we can do about that. '_

"Alright Hinata, go inside the club and look for Red Eye members. Ask them to give you a ride back to the hideout. Then your act begins."

Hinata took in a deep breath and nodded. She stepped out of the car and walked gracefully up to the club.

' _What would Sakura do? What would Sakura do? '_ Hinata repeated to herself in her head as she entered the club.

Surprisingly, mostly everyone was gone or hiding under a table with their hands over their heads.

Hinata decided not to ponder it and continued her search. She looked in the far corner and saw a man with silver hair and sharp teeth. She saw the tattoo of the Sharingan on his upper arm and figured he was a member of Red Eye, although she had never met him before.

She took in another deep breath and walked up to him. The man eyed her curiously and seemed to be questioning why she would be coming over to him.

"Excuse me? You are a member of Red Eye right? Can you take me back to the hideout? My car is gone," Hinata said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Do I know you?" the man said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

The man looked at her suspiciously, not believing what she said.

Hinata looked back and forth panicking. _' Ok, I need to think of something Sakura would say……um….. '_

"Sasuke's girlfriend."

The man smiled showing his shark-like teeth. "I remember you now, I don't think we have been formally introduced, I'm Suigetsu."

Hinata smiled. "Pleasure."

"I'd be glad to take you back."

Hinata mentally wiped the sweat off her head in relief. "Thank you very much."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto took Sakura back to the mansion. He grabbed her by the wrists that were tied behind her back and ushered her inside.

Everyone's eyes went to Naruto and a bound-up Sakura as they entered the door.

Ino's eyes widened ten-fold. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing with Sakura here?!"

Naruto pushed her foreword into Sai's arms. "No time to explain, I have to get going. Watch her and don't let her escape, no matter what you do!"

Naruto ran back outside and entered the car. He needed to drive back in time to maybe follow Hinata so he could watch her.

After all, he would sooner kill himself than let anything happen to her. Especially where Sasuke is concerned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata sat in the passenger's seat while Suigetsu drove to the hideout.

' _Man, I am terrible at acting! Sakura wouldn't be sitting here fiddling with her thumbs and keeping quiet! ' _

Before Hinata could say anything the car stopped in front of an old coffee shop that Sasuke purchased a while ago.

' _So that's where his hideout is now. '_

Suigetsu and Hinata walked up to the front door. Suigetsu opened the door and motioned inside. "Ladies first."

Hinata nodded and walked inside. It was vaguely empty and it had an eerie presence to it, much like Sasuke himself.

She walked around and into the back to see some people conversing with themselves. Up at the front was Sasuke talking with Shino.

Suddenly her breath hitched in her throat. She unconsciously began to tremble and shake a little. Hinata was………afraid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Shino nodded. "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro have betrayed us. They are not a part of Kyuubi, but definitely allies."

"Damn!" Sasuke yelled and slammed his fist down on a table. "We are losing a lot of people. We won't be able to take much more."

"What do you suggest we do?" Shino asked.

"Kill them all. If we can't have them as allies, Naruto sure as hell can't."

Shino nodded. "What about Hinata? What do you plan on doing with her?"

"If anyone sees her, bring her back here, alive. I don't want her dead…….yet," Sasuke said while smirking the whole time. He didn't want to let go of Hinata so easily.

Shino nodded and walked away to inform the rest of Sasuke's plans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Just looking at him brought a feeling up from her stomach, it made her want to scream and throw up at the same time. She was terrified of him.

How was she supposed to be Sakura, someone who practically throws herself at him, when she was so scared of him?

"Well, aren't you going to go say hi to your boyfriend?" Suigetsu asked.

He was testing her. Was he on to her?

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes, I should do that."

Damn, she stuttered. That's bad.

"Go ahead then."

Hinata took a deep breath and strolled as confident as she could over to Sasuke.

She envisioned how Sakura would walk, then mimicked it to the best she could. She swayed her hips from side to side at an almost ridiculous level. She stuck her butt out as far as she could get it and pushed her chest foreword. Overall, she felt like a total moron.

' _How come Sakura doesn't have back problems with the way she walks!? '_

Sasuke glanced up at her. Did it look like Sakura had bigger boobs now? Probably plastic surgery. Her waist also seemed thinner, and her legs longer, and her skin was a little more pale.

' _Ok, no one can go through so many changes in one day. But I will play along to their little plan. '_

"Hey Sasuke," Hinata said in the most seductively husky voice she could muster. God did she want to shoot herself right now.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Hinata unconsciously shivered, the hairs on her neck stood up, and she broke her eye contact.

Oh yeah, no way was this Sakura. And Sasuke had a pretty good idea on who this person was.

"Hey Sa-ku-ra. You look nice today," Sasuke said in an equally seductive voice. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I want to talk to you………..alone."

Hinata shivered. This was very bad!! He wasn't supposed to find Sakura attractive! This was Sakura we are talking about! He showed no interest in her!

Hinata nodded none the less and followed him while her eyes were darting back and forth looking for a method of escape.

Sasuke pulled her into a dark room and shut the door. "How has it been, Hinata?"

Hinata let out a small gasp. "H-How did you know?"

Sasuke smirked. "I would know your body anywhere; it is incomparable to Sakura's."

Hinata's eyes narrowed at him. "Why did you kill Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's hands trailed up her hips and pushed in with his thumbs rubbing it back and forth. "Is that all you wanted to know? It was because I didn't need him anymore. His little drug was useless to me."

Hinata fought back a moan. "But surely, there must have been some other reason."

His hands then went to her stomach, where he slowly rubbed it through her shirt. "The real reason? It was because Orochimaru believed he could control me, he thought that as long as I took his drug, I was his puppet. I killed him to prove a point. No one can control Sasuke Uchiha."

' _So I have noticed. '_

Hinata was growing tenser by the minute. "Please…….stop touching………..me."

Sasuke's smirk grew. "What's wrong Hinata? I figured with the way you were dressed, this would be exactly what you wanted."

His hand went to her head and he pulled the pink wig off of her and her midnight hair came cascading down to fall back down to her waist.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Now please cooperate." That sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

' _I need to get away! This guy is a psycho! God Naruto where are you?! '_

Sasuke started sucking on Hinata's neck. She could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she tried to push him away.

"Get…off….me!"

Sasuke stopped for a moment, grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You are being difficult."

Hinata shot him an angry glare. "Good!"

Sasuke smirked at this. "Glaring at me won't make me stop."

"You don't know until you try."

Sasuke used his free hand to hold her chin to look at him. "Feel free to try then." He then pushed their lips together.

Hinata began to thrash back and forth, anything to get her free, but his hold was strong. But she wouldn't give up!

When Sasuke finally pulled away for air she brought her head as hard as she could and head butted him.

Sasuke stumbled backwards. "Shit! Damn that hurt!"

Hinata reached up to touch her forehead, she felt a liquid substance. When she brought it down to look at, it was blood.

"Fuck," Hinata said while trying to wipe the blood of her forehead.

She looked over and Sasuke was glaring at her angrily with red eyes. "You are going to pay for that."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..9393939393

It's shortly after 10 eastern time, aka: it's late. I'm tired and I have school tommarrow.

I hope you like the double feature! I worked really hard on it, even though I suck at romantic scenes. Sorry about the SasuHina at the end. It is necessary!

Please review, I worked hard. I know I'm a little late, but two chapters have to make up for it right?

Babyspice939


	16. Chapter 16

Konichiwa! I am very happy that everyone liked the last 2-rolled-into-one chapter. Or chapters. Depends on how you look at it.

I'm really sorry this was late, the computer was acting funny and it wouldn't let me put it on, it took 1 hour just to restart the computer and reactivate everything.

Um, you might have noticed that I am continuing "His for a month" for FaintFalconHunter. I am really sorry! Really! But I wanted to be the one to help continue it. If you don't like the story, don't read it. But that doesn't mean I will stop or even slow down this story! I will just be multi-tasking I guess.

Please don't flame me, Ninja of the Hidden Fridge!! for working on a SasuHina story. Like I said, just don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..9393939393939393

Chapter 16

Hinata's eyes widened in fear, Sasuke seemed to be bleeding from the forehead too. A long drop was falling down his face and was riding down his nose.

Hinata slowly backed away; she figured she better put in some distance between the two of them because if he snaps, she is as good as dead.

Sasuke wiped the blood off on his sleeve while putting on a small smirk.

Her sight all of a sudden became blurry, she tried rubbing her eyes but to no avail. Then she remembered she still had her contacts in. But before she could attempt to get them out, her back was roughly against the wall.

"Are you trying to shorten your lifespan?" Sasuke asked her while looking directly at her.

Hinata tried squinting so she could see but nothing became clearer. "Who came up with the cure Sasuke?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through Hinata's hair. "Trying to change the subject Hinata? I wouldn't worry so much about getting information. I would worry more about what I'm going to do to you, after all, you aren't in the best position to be playing interrogator, and you gave me one hell of a bruise."

Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke running his tongue along her jaw line, while undoing the bow on her dress. "You are very _elusive_ Hinata. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?"

Hinata began to struggle again. He wasn't going to have things go his way, she wouldn't let it.

"Neji did have one purpose on this planet I guess, he brought you into my hands. Now you are mine to play with as I please."

' _You wish you psychopath! '_

"You are…………avoiding the question," Hinata panted out. "Who……..figured out the cure?"

Sasuke smirked against her neck. "Am I the one avoiding the subject? Or is it the other way around?"

Sasuke sunk his teeth into her flesh causing her to whimper. He took this as a sign to take things a little further. He finally finished untying the bow, now her arms were the only thing holding the dress on her petite body.

Hinata began to panic. Nothing she could do is keeping him off of her! Now her dress was barely covering her body. This was it, she was going to get raped, and then Sasuke will kill her when he is done. She will never see her friends again. Ino, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, and Naruto, she will never see them again.

' _Naruto said he would keep an eye on me, he said this wouldn't happen! What am I going to do! '_

Sasuke looked at her with _ravenous_ eyes. Her dress was slipping lower and lower and Sasuke was trying to pry her arms away.

' _What happened to the courage I had? How come it always vanishes when I need it most?! '_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto drove, no SPED down the highway passing nearby cars that seemed pretty pissed at him.

' _Damn it! Hinata just wait I am almost there! Hopefully she hasn't been found out yet.'_

Another car just flipped him off.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" Naruto shouted out the window and kept driving.

He pondered his next move in his mind. How would he be able to locate Hinata when he didn't see where the car left to?

' _I guess we start by looking for the car. '_

Naruto headed up and down some of the main avenues of Red Eye territory. His gaze wondering from lot to lot.

After he deemed this task almost impossible, Naruto drove up to see an old coffee shop. He looked in the parking lot and saw the car Hinata left in.

A sigh of relief went through him. He unconsciously let out a breath he was holding.

"Bingo."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke's grip on her arms never faltered even for the slightest moment. If Hinata wasn't so scared out of her mind, she would have gotten tired of this tug-of-war they were doing.

' _How can I just stand here and let this happen? Aren't I stronger than that? Aren't I better than that? '_

Sasuke was getting frustrated. He would need a different approach to get her to be a little more _submissive_.

Sasuke's lips trailed up her jaw line and finally landing on her mouth.

Hinata finally figured out how to use this to her advantage. While he kissed her she pulled up and re-tied her own dress without Sasuke noticing. When he finally pulled away, she gave him a small smile.

In a flash, Hinata pulled her arm back and punched him square in the nose. The force of her punch knocked him to the ground a few feet away.

"Sorry Sasuke to spoil your fun," Hinata said while taking out her green contacts. "But I'm not your little victim anymore."

Sasuke got up to his feet while clutching his face. "You think you can beat me so easily?"

"It may not be easy, but I know I can," Hinata said while giving the most determined look on her face.

Sasuke released his face. "Don't you think you are kidding yourself Hinata? We both know about the terror you feel towards me. Your fear is slowly eating you away and you are becoming desperate. You aren't strong Hinata; you are just a slave to your rising panic."

Hinata clenched her teeth together. She wasn't sure what she was angrier about, that he would offend her to such a degree, or that everything he just said was true.

"It isn't too late Hinata. You can still continue your life. All you have to do is give up. Surrender to me, my little minx, and you won't have to deal with this anymore."

Hinata paused and looked at Sasuke. Icy chills crept up her spine. This man, she loathed and she was disgusted by. Yet, her desperate fear of him ruled over all of her emotions. This person, no, devil would definitely kill her if she refused.

But she couldn't live with herself if she didn't.

"Save it. The only thing you do is hurt people and destroy lives. I could never associate myself with the likes of you."

Sasuke sent Hinata the deadliest glare he could give. He walked towards her and stopped directly in front of her. Hinata's expression never left from its determined and angry appearance.

Sasuke's blood-red eyes bore into Hinata's pure crystalline ones. "If I can't have you by choice, then I will by force. And I will be sure to make it as utterly _painful _as possible."

Hinata looked at him with a fierce stare. "You don't scare me anymore Sasuke," and she spit in his face.

Sasuke's gaze turned deadly. He grabbed Hinata by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"On second thought, I think I would enjoy nothing more than to see you dying in front of me."

Hinata started clawing at his hand, gasping for breath.

"See you in hell, Hyuuga."

Hinata began to violently cough while Sasuke's hold on her tightened.

In a desperate attempt to free herself, she swung her legs foreword in a strong kick.

The kick made contact and he released Hinata, having her fall to the ground panting as her hands tried to soothe her aching neck.

Sasuke was kneeled over in pain. Apparently she nailed him in the stomach.

Hinata took the opportunity and charged towards the dark-haired man.

Sasuke caught her movements in the corner of his eye, when she came to charge at him, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her away, knocking her into the other wall and falling to the ground.

Hinata laid on the ground in a cornucopia of pain. She was positive that she had broken a few ribs and twisted her ankle from falling on it wrong. She was bleeding from her forehead and several starches on her back and neck. And she really couldn't stand was how Sasuke towered over her body. Acting like he won, like he beat her.

But what she absolutely hated with a passion was, how he was right.

Hinata felt her eyelids slowly creep down to shut, her sight fading to black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto carefully walked around the perimeter of the coffee shop. Looking in windows when he had the chance, trying to get a look at faces, and most importantly he was identifying Hinata's location.

He knew he couldn't just walk inside because he was public enemy number one to these people, they would kill him on the spot. But how was he supposed to get inside and get Hinata out if he couldn't get inside?

While Naruto was plotting he heard footsteps coming out of the shop. He quickly went around the corner of the building and crouched down. He peered around the corner to see a red-headed female exiting. She had long and tame hair on one side while the other was disheveled and messy. She wore dark rimmed glasses, short black shorts and knee-length boots. But what drew his attention the most was the imprint of the "Sharingan" on the back of her white shirt.

While she walked, Naruto walked carefully behind her, not to make a sound.

Right when she was about to turn around, Naruto held a gun to her head.

"I don't want to kill you, but if I have to, I will. Unless you want to die, I suggest you get my friend out of that building."

The girl seemed unfazed. "Naruto Uzumaki? Don't you have some sluts to do or something?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? Sasuke's new followers?"

"Smarter than you look, aren't you?" the girl said with a smirk.

"Last time I am going to ask, who are you?"

"Karin, inventor of the cure of Orochimaru's drug, pleasure to meet you."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "You…..made the cure?"

Karin nodded. "I suggest you put your gun down before you regret it."

"Not until I get some answers."

Karin chuckled. "Knock yourself out."

"How did you figure out the cure?"

"Research, not everyone is as dumb as you."

"How did you end up working for Sasuke?"

"We were both former addicts of Orochimaru's drug until I figured out the cure. He told me I would get _rewarded_ if I joined up with him," Karin said with a blush covering her cheeks.

"So, you slept with Sasuke basically? Actually, don't answer that. I don't need to know. What does Sasuke want with Hinata?"

Karin's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Hinata's name. "That whore? How am I supposed to know?! I just know Sasuke has been on a goose chase trying to find her."

"I suggest you don't call her that. I know she is in the building right now. And if you don't get her out, I will kill you."

Karin's eyes widened in surprise, "She is in the fucking building?! Jesus we need to get her out now before she steals my man!"

Naruto eyed her suspiciously at the end of her statement.

Karin looked back at him. "What? I have enough competition with that pink haired bitch around!"

Naruto sighed. "Just get her out."

Karin practically ran back inside.

' _I swear if Sasuke touched her, he will be seriously fucked up. '_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Karin went from room to room looking for the raven-haired man and woman.

' _Damn it! This isn't good! Why does Sasuke have to like __her __so much?! I mean, she doesn't even have any interest in him! If he is in a room all alone with her, he will forget all about me! I can't let that happen! '_

Karin finally approached a door at the end of the hallway. She opened it to see Hinata unconscious on the floor and Sasuke above her victoriously.

"Um….Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Karin with a piercing glare. "What?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the parking lot. He wants his bitch back."

Sasuke let a small smirk on his features. "If he wants her back, he can come in here and get her himself, I won't let anyone kill him……yet."

Karin nodded and walked back to face Naruto.

Sasuke crouched down to observe Hinata's face. After this, she would be lucky to get out of this alive, because after all,

If he couldn't have her………….no one could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto stormed through the coffee shop with pure rage obvious on his usually happy features.

He didn't care that everyone in the place looked at him with fear or disgust, he was pissed beyond belief.

"SASUKE!! You mother fucker! Where are you?!"

Naruto slammed open every door he passed. One by one, they opened and smashed the door back shut.

Finally Naruto opened the final door, and before he could react, Sasuke had lunged at him and knocking him against the wall. Sasuke held a knife to his neck while wearing his usual sadistic smirk.

"Long time no see, eh Naruto?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….9393939939393

Too tired….cant write anymore…….

It's coming down to the wire, the ending is coming soon! But don't worry, the next chapter won't be the last, the ending is SOON. Not NEXT. Not sure how soon though.

Well read and review if you want. I would appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 17: The Finale

Hi! I don't really have an excuse for not updating in so long, and I don't feel like giving you guys one, so yeah. Um, I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter. I'm kinda done with this story, I'm sorry. I want to devote more of my time to finishing Faint Falcon Hunter's story and doing two at once isn't my specialty. But if you really like this story, I have a prequel coming out told in Neji's point of view that might clear up any misunderstandings or bring some unfinished business into conclusion. It won't be very long, I plan for it to be 10 chapters. I will come out with that soon. Until then I hope you really enjoyed this story. I know it took a while for me to put it up, but I would still appreciate a review…or a few at least.. Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………93939393939393

Chapter 17: The Finale

Sasuke had always been a pretty scary guy, even back when he and Naruto were friends. He always had a very cold demeanor about him. Always seeming as if you even looked his way he would give you a miserable death. But the Sasuke Naruto was looking at now, was the scariest version of them all. His eyes gave a fierce but deadly look, he wore an aggressive smirk, and his whole body seemed to yearn for his blood to be spilt.

What was going to get him out of this?

"I could say the same to you." Naruto replied while the knife was still being held to his throat. Naruto gave a sarcastic smile to Sasuke, as if death didn't faze him.

For all Sasuke knew, it didn't.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Hinata's brain was pounding against her skull, her eyes were blurry and her muscles aching. It took a second for her memory to return to her and enlighten her on her position.

Hinata brought a delicate hand up to caress her forehead, trying to soothe the pain.

' _What is…….going on? '_

Her ears caught a slicing scream that sent shivers up her spine. Hinata gasped at the sound.

She turned her head to see Naruto struggling with Sasuke. He had a stab wound in his upper right shoulder that was bleeding profoundly, making a rose of blood in it's place.

Hinata's breath became quick with worry. Her eyes widened, but not in fear. She was concerned about the wound.

She had to help him as soon as possible, before it's too late.

Hinata brought her hands up beside her in a push up position and tried to lift herself. But her muscles were too weak and she collapsed under her own weight.

' _Damn. I need to get up….but I can't. '_

With a new fire in her gut she attempted to lift herself again, and this time was successful.

She leaned against the wall for support. The room appeared to be spinning and her heart rate was increasing. Just what was wrong with her?

' _I have to ignore it, Naruto needs help. Must keep going. '_

Keeping her hand on the wall, she walked foreword, going unnoticed by the two fighters.

Soon dots were consuming her vision; she was fading into black. But her persistence kept her going. Before long, she was in the doorway watching the two fight.

' _Have to time this right. '_

It took every ounce of Hinata's willpower to keep her from slipping into unconsciousness. But she kept her eyes on the prize and waited for her opportunity.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Naruto saw from the corner of his eyes, a struggling Hinata making her way to the hallway. But before he could do anything he felt a wave of pain go through his stomach. Sasuke got him again.

At this rate, if he didn't get the upper hand, he was going to die.

Naruto shoved Sasuke away from him that sent him into a wall. He reached into his holster and pulled out a pistol. The blood loss was making everything hazy, but he could still see Sasuke's dark hair and red eyes through the internal fog.

A wheel turned in Sasuke's head as he realized that Naruto had a pistol. But he didn't shoot him yet, which means he is having trouble aiming.

Sasuke took the opportunity to charge at him. Naruto quickly shot at the incoming Uchiha, and caught him in the thigh.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and kneeled in pain. He cringed his teeth and closed his eyes for a brief second as pain shot up his leg.

Hinata in the doorway saw Sasuke stop and ran full speed towards him and tackled him like a football player.

The two were on the black wood struggling with each other. Hinata brought up her arm and with the last of her power, elbowed Sasuke in the head before letting the black consume her vision.

Naruto saw Hinata elbow him and took the opportunity to go preface, still bending over from the pain. Blood drizzled down his shirt like rain, leaving red stripes to paint his orange and black jacket.

Sasuke pushed the unconscious girl off of him before returning on his feet to face the blonde person in front of him.

"It's…..over….S-Sasuke." Naruto stuttered out. Pain was overwhelming his body but remained his stance with his tie-dye blue eyes now looking icy towards the man before him.

Sasuke's eyes turned from the ruby red to an onyx as he gasped for breath.

"You're……wrong. It..will….never…be…over."

Naruto looked questioningly at the Uchiha.

"You….won't…escape…me…Naruto. Even in death….I…will make…sure you…suffer."

Naruto's puzzled look never altered for a moment. He was questioning whether his ex-friend had gone off the deep end.

"Sasuke….you've..lost it," Naruto said, his hand starting to shake from his muscles getting tired.

Sasuke's jeans were soaked in blood and he was gasping for air, while Naruto has a smile trail of blood coming from his mouth and he was violently coughing.

Sasuke sarcastically smiled. "Maybe, but trust…me when I say….it's…not…over."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. He coughed again, the pain bringing him to his knees. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and aimed his gun at his chest.

"Sayonara…….Sasuke."

The final gunshot rung through the air like a siren. It echoed through out the halls bouncing from one to the other.

Sasuke was lying on the ground with a pile of blood pouring out around him. His eyes were closed and he looked more peaceful than he had in a long time.

Naruto's eyes widened as he began to cough again this time collapsing from all the pain. His world was going dark. A light in a dark tunnel was up ahead.

' _No….I can't die yet. I can't. ' _

Naruto's head turned to the side and his eyes shut. The pain was dulling now.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Hinata awoke to a bright light above her and white walls. There was a clear mask covering her mouth and an I.V. coming out of her arm. People with clipboards were talking at the edge of her bed.

"She had some head trauma, but she will be fine when she comes to."

"That's a relief, it's a sad thing. This city is so messed up. So many young people are dying now days."

"I know. It's a very sad thing."

Hinata squinted a little. The light was bugging her. She tried to speak to get the doctor's attention, but her throat felt raw and dry. Instead of talking, she made a slight wheezing noise. But it did get his attention.

The man was wearing a long green doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"How are you doing? You've been out for a while."

Hinata grunted, trying to produce sound.

"Oh that's right, your throat must be a little dry, here is some water," the doctor said while handing her the glass of the clear fluid.

Hinata frantically grabbed the glass and chugged it down in one gulp. She then tried to speak again.

"Thank you," Hinata said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

The doctor smiled. "I know waking up here must be a little bit of a surprise, but do you mind telling me what happened to you?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "A man named Sasuke Uchiha hit me across the head, knocking me out. A friend of mine and I were trying to defend ourselves. Which reminds me, where is he?"

"Your friend?" the doctor questioned.

Hinata nodded.

The doctor took in a deep breath.

"Well….."

**Flashback**

"_Someone get him to the Emergency Room! He's lost too much blood!"_

_Four nurses with a stretcher came rushing down the hall. One was putting Naruto on the platform._

_When they reached the E.R., they started stitching his wounds and hooking him up to life support._

"_We need to go to the blood bank and start the transfusion!"_

_The nurse quickly hooked Naruto up and started pouring the blood into his veins._

_The beeping of the heart monitor started a steady rhythm and the color returned to Naruto's face._

_The doctors wiped the sweat off their foreheads in relief. _

_Naruto Uzumaki was in a stable condition._

**Flashback over**__

Hinata smiled and her eyes lit up with happiness. For awhile, she thought the worst.

"Can..I see him?"

The doctor nodded his head, "make it short though, he is still pretty weak."

Hinata nodded and followed the doctor down the corridors down to Naruto's room.

The doctor opened the door and Hinata peeked inside, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Hinata walked up and took a seat next to Naruto's bed. Naruto was looking up at her and smiling weakly.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Hinata said with a slight smile. "You doing ok?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Besides the fact I will be stuck in this bed for a while, I am fine."

Hinata and Naruto sat in silence. She fidgeted in her seat while contemplating what to say.

"So Sasuke…."

"Is gone," Naruto said cutting her off. "We won't hear from him anymore."

"What do we do now?"

Naruto chuckled. "This city still has a whole lot of problems. Sasuke was a big one, but my job is far from done."

"So what is your job exactly?"

"To clean up this city. I don't want my friends and future family running around this place, where I have to worry every day what will happen to them."

Hinata nodded, but then paused at what he said mid-sentence. "F-future f-family?"

Naruto smiled a little. "Yeah. You would want a good life for them too right?"

Hinata blushed. "U-Um…I-I…"

"Just kidding," Naruto said. Hinata let out a small breath. "Ok, maybe not really."

Hinata's head turned a brighter red. "So..um…what's the plan on cleaning up everything?"

Naruto put a finger to his chin, "Where to start? I guess I have to get out of this bed first."

"After that?"

"Meet up with everyone, and take care of any remaining Red-Eye members."

"After that?"

"Get rid of some local drug dealers in the neighborhoods."

"After that?" Hinata chuckled.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that far ahead," Naruto said. "What about you? What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure. My life has just been so crazy lately, I've just been following what everyone else wanted me to do. It's not like I had any other options."

"Hmm,"

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"I was wondering if you would lay with me, it might make me heal faster," Naruto said with a wink.

Hinata smiled and laid down on the hospital bed close to Naruto. She turned to face him, their noses were almost touching.

"So you think we will be ok?"

Naruto put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and put a small, delicate kiss on her lips.

"Not sure, but I guess we will find out, won't we?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I guess we will."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..93939393939393939393939939393

Ok, I know it was kinda gay, and short, but still reviews are appreciated, now for the final time, I would like to thank the following for Guns & Roses..

Dreamedsong

I.Like.Sand.Cookies

Hyuuga's pale rose

destiny's sweet melody

MikanXNatsume519

Ghostfur

Danimals21

MoonLightSnow

Shiningheart

Redd9

JustYouMeAndAkamaru

lil.ramen.lover

winterkaguya

symbiotic

Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchiha

reader ninja

Originalatorian

anime romance fanatic

rcr

Guy with Cloud Envy

Sunny Soul

xo4evagurlox

x.eli-M.x

samurai c

killer sandman

DarkSmile

GreyFox2113

Sharkteeth

RSfan

Alfredragon120

magnafan

simplelavender

FanFiciChiki

MCRtheused

Chronostorm

Music.as.medicine

Lovingo0Kawii0oGirl

Falconrok5

HIsEyesMyName-AmBeR159

Real-Life-Kitsune

CapriceTheAvenger

Hinata1020569

Cute in Purple

Scarl3t Moon

LillyOpal

Mistress Persephone

Megs

.Rain.is.Shattered.Sunshine…

Ninja of the Hidden Fridge

Aya

Tazzy 186

NinjaDancer

HeartBrokenHinata

Dark Lirio Of Sorrow N Despair

MoonLightSnow

Piratequeen11

Kali-Blondi-Uzumaki

LOSER519

Unlock

x-kags-x

shiningheart

If there is anyone I forgot, I am truly sorry…. But seriously LOOK at that list!!

Thank you all for reviewing my story!! Seriously I really appreciate it..


End file.
